


Asahi Azumane x fem reader one shots

by Midnight_scraps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Animal crossing date, Cheating, Comfort, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, More Fluff, Old Friends, Plans For The Future, Too much fluff, fluff with little angst, merman au, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 38,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_scraps/pseuds/Midnight_scraps
Summary: I love Asahi to death and having read all the fanfics here I decided to make one for him😉 I'll update the tags as I upload the story if you to request a scenario for me to write go ahead but I just don't write nsfw stuff hope you enjoy this♥️
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 50
Kudos: 79





	1. A rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Asahi touching y/n to show affection/assurance
> 
> Category: angst and fluff

You had never imagined this happening to you especially with your boyfriend of three years or well ex boyfriend now

" _I am sorry I don't love you anymore"_

not only did those words break your heart and caused the tears to escape your eyes like a river but also the rest of the sentence that came after your question _"why?"_

_"I fell in love with (friend's name) instead we have been meeting and talking for a month"_

So after cursing at him and your friend you picked up as many of your things as you can because you didn't want to see him again and when you stepped out in the dark rainy night the warmth and happiness that the rain always gave you disappeared as you only felt hurt and betrayed 

You came to Tokyo with your boyfriend to go to your dream college and your parents didn't mind nor did your bother so your boyfriend's place was the only place you had next to your friend but she betrayed you too so she was the last person you wanted to see

That moment you realized that you were all alone

You sat on a bus stop trying to calm your breathing down so you can think straight of what you'll do

But then you remembered Asahi your brother's friend you went to his place multiple times when Daichi came to visit, you have been close to Asahi during high school as he came to hang out at your place with Suga and you always went to their games and practices

You also used to hang out with him especially when you first went to Tokyo because he was the only one you knew there before you met your ex friend plus your ex boyfriend and so he would show you around Tokyo when you both had free time 

But lately you two haven't talked much because he got busy with his clothes designing business 

You weren't sure if he will be ok with you going there but you have nowhere to go and it's midnight so you had no choice

There were no signs that a bus or a taxi will be coming soon in this rain so you decided to walk there

It took you thirty minutes under the heavy rain while pulling your heavy bag behind you but you made it to the building where Asahi was staying

You took a deep breath and went in the building each step you took closer to his door you were filled with thoughts and anxiety

What if he wasn't there?  
What if I wake him up?  
What if he didn't like me being there?  
Or worse what if he had someone with him and you interrupted them?

You pushed these thoughts away as you had no other choice but to knock on the door 

You had waited few moments before a very tired Asahi opened the door 

"Y/n.." he said scratching the back of his head confused you had to gather all the power in you to stop yourself from crying again when you saw him but you failed

You covered your face with your hands as you started to sob again your body was shaking from the crying and from being drenched in water 

But you felt warm and huge arms surrounding your tiny shakey body and then Asahi pulled you to his chest hugging you tightly which caused you to cry out loud while holding the material of his shirt tightly

What you didn't know that Asahi have always had a crush on you since he saw you and even though your brother Diachi was more than happy if you two dated the glass hearted boy back then was so scared to tell you about his feelings in case you rejected him and it would get your friendship ruined

So seeing you like this hurt him like hell

He let you go and pushed the tears away using his thumbs  
"How about you go take a shower while I make you something hot to drink" you nodded as you had no energy to say no or to even answer properly and you really needed that shower

You took something comfortable to wear from your bag before going to take a warm shower that made you so relaxed 

You went out of the bathroom wearing your favorite pejama, the lights now were on and Asahi was sitting on the couch waiting for you with two cups of hot coco sitting on the table so you took a seat next to him and as you sat down he handed you your cup

He took his cup and started drinking in silence, it was quite and the sound of the rain made you more calm

you knew Asahi he wouldn't ask you what was wrong until you felt ready so you started talking "he cheated on me with my best friend and I had no where to go so I am sorry for coming at this late hour"

"Hey don't worry about me but how did you know he was cheating I mean are you sure?"

"Yeah he umm he told me because he wants to be with her and not with me anymore" saying that out loud hurt you again and you started feeling the tears form in your eyes but Asahi's gentle touch on your cheek made you feel somewhat safe and ok

"Don't be sad it's his loss I always thought you deserved better anyway" he gave you that sweet smile of his that you loved him for

You have always loved Asahi since you saw him first time at your house with Daichi but you can never admit such a thing to anyone he was your brother's friend and you were so much younger at the time with the three years difference it would seem weird to everyone once he's eighteen so you always pushed that thought away 

But all your feelings that you pushed away seemed to come back from how safe you felt around him how his touch was so warm to you and how his voice was so calming it made you forget that you got heartbroken

"Really you thought so?"

"Yeah but I didn't say anything because who am I to tell you such a thing" 

"Oh" this is all what you could say well what would someone say in this situation

"You're welcome here to stay for as long as you want I don't mind at all"

"Oh no no thank you it's ok I'll look for another place to stay I just need few days I don't want to be a burden"

"You will never be a burden to me I really insist that you stay with me plus I could use some company"

"Umm don't you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend" you felt the heat on your cheeks as you asked him this question and he returned it with his wide smile

"No nothing like that I kind of keep myself busy with my business now so no time for that so please stay with me" his smile disappeared a little at the end maybe when he realized what he just asked his cheeks started to get red a sight you miss seeing from his highschool days

You moved a little closer to Asahi's body and rested your head on his broad shoulder your body was touching his as you whispered "ok" and so he relaxed and put his arm around you

"everything will be alright y/n I am with you now"

And so you felt the warmth and happiness that you always felt on a rainy day


	2. Karasuno's Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*Prompt: Asahi meeting a familiar face he hasn't seen in a long time*~
> 
> ~*category: fluff*~

"And so for this assignment you'll have to work on the collection you designed the last assignment but with a model there are girls who participated to model for us and I assigned a girl for each of you do the clothes make a photoshoot and show me the results, after I show you the model you work with the class is dissmissed"

Asahi massaged his temples knowing how hard this is going to be a hard time for him, he didn't have to add these crazy two sketches to the last assignment but he did and now he'll be stuck trying to perfect them.

Hearing his name he got up to meet the model he'll work with only to be met with a very familiar face "f/n l/n will be your model Azumane I am looking forward to seeing your results" Asahi was then sure of who she was when he heard her name it was her the second year girl he had a crush on from Karasuno

She has changed not alot but she sure grew up well it's been three years since he saw her, he wasn't her friend or anything they only said hi to each other whenever they met in the hallway she wasn't very social but she always had a nice aura around her, she was known for being kind and sweet and she liked to keep her friends circle small but that didn't stop her from saying hi or talking to more people

And because of this Nishinoya _the only one who knew about his crush on y/n_ tried to make him talk to her or ask her out but don't get Asahi wrong he wasn't shy or anything he just thought it was a casual crush and you might be a little scared of him _because of the rumors of course_ so he thought he'll just keep it to himself and focus on volleyball

So Asahi stretched his arm to her before he started talking "I don't know if you remember me but we went to Karasuno together I'm"  
But before he could say more you interrupted him "Asahi Azumane Karasuno's Ace how can I forget you it's surprising that you still remember someone like me" you shook his hand and smiled at him and so he returned the smile and it was so sweet just like you remember it from highschool

"How can I forget you? you were very sweet with everyone"  
"Well I am happy that you still remember me and looks like you're doing good here too so a designer huh? Never thought you would be into that"  
"Well I guess you say that because of the rumors I get that alot" he scratched the back of his head from embarrassment and you noticed his cheeks took a pink shade  
"No no not at all I just thought you'd continue with volleyball that's all"  
"Oh well I wasn't the best at it, it was a hobby and I am glad to be a part of it but you know I had to move on eventually"  
"Well I thought you were the best, your spikes were always amazing and that back attack oh my god I still remember it"  
"Oh haha you still remember that" another pink shade took over his cheeks this time it was a little darker you noted in your brain that Asahi seems to be not able to take compliments and it made him so damn cute  
"Yeah I still do and I am glad you found your passion in life"  
"Enough about me, what about you? What are you doing now?"  
"I am actually an artist I take art classes"  
"Oh and what brought you here if you don't mind me asking?"  
"I umm I actually wasn't planning to sign to be a model but my friend signed it for me and now I am glad she did" you felt your cheeks sting a little _so after all these years you still have a crush on him_

"Do you mind if we went to my place to get your measurements"  
"Yeah it's fine"  
"My apartment is close by so we'll walk there"  
"Oh it must be nice having your apartment close to your college"  
"Yeah it is even though it's not that big it's a little expensive but my small business makes it easy to pay for the rent"  
"Oh my god you already have a business"  
"It's not that big I do customed orders and sometimes sell original pieces you know I have to start somewhere so I decided why not now and it helps with the rent, food and the rest"  
"That's amazing Asahi san, you're so hard working"  
"Well I won't say that but thank you"

The rest of the walk was silent but it was a comforting one you enjoyed being with the still very tall man and you even liked how his hair looks like now and how he dressed up and what you didn't know is that Asahi was thinking the same thing how cute you still look how your hair looks perfect and how small you are next to him

You both were deep into thoughts that Asahi realized that you both arrived so he opened the door for you

"Do you want something to drink?" Asahi said walking to the kitchen but you stopped him  
"How about you take my measurements then you can drink sometime?"  
"Sounds good to me, come with me then" you stood up and followed him to what you assumed is his work room as it was filled with different fabrics, a sewing machine and too many sketches

"Sorry I wasn't expecting someone so I didn't clean up properly"  
"It's ok it's a sign of hard work"  
"Come stand here please I got the measurement tape" as Asahi was measuring your height and writing down in a note you decide to kill time by talking plus he will get too close to you so you needed a distraction because you have never thought that Karasuno's ace could get any better looking but there he is 

"So you don't make your hair into a bun anymore?" You slapped yourself mentally immediately you wanted a distraction from the way he looks but you ask him about his hair

"Well there are days I make it into a bun and days that I feel like letting it be you know"  
"Yeah I get you" his hands moved around your body to measure your waist and his finger accidentally touched you which sent shivers down your spine and heat started to over take your face but he didn't seem to notice it because he himself was trying to hide the blush on his face from being so close to you

He sighed when he noticed that what's left is your chest side and he made sure to not accidentally touch you while doing so, so you won't get a wrong idea

He got closer to you to get his measurement while not making eye contact at all but you couldn't help but look at his now red face ignoring the heat that overcame your face as well

"Asahi san" you whispered enough for him to hear it and look at you  
"Yes y/n" he stared at your eyes while you stared at his drowning in them almost losing track of time  
"N..nothing it's nothing"   
"Y/n do you have a boyfriend?" Asahi said not breaking eye contact with you  
"W..what?"  
"Because I really want to kiss you right now" his boldness made your face turn red in seconds you never in million years thought that Asahi could be this bold his eyes were drifting between your eyes and your lips he looked so calm while you thought that your heart might explode any minute now, he kept the distance between you two but his eyes seemed to be hungry for your lips and seeing that you nodded shyly because you too were hungry for his lips

Having your approval Asahi slowly closed the distance between you two kissing you softly and slowly you two finally having your highschool fantasy coming true

Asahi deepened the kiss he pulled you closer by your waist while your fingers ran through his hair out of breath you both pilled away with a wide smile

"How about instead of a drink I take you out tonight?"  
"I'd love that Asahi"


	3. Online date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*prompt: Asahi is away in Tokyo so you thought of a cute way for you to have a date*~  
> ~*category: fluff with a tiny bit of angst*~

"hey babe did you open the game yet?"  
"It's loading"

You and Asahi have been dating since your second year of highschool while he was a third year.

You have gone through alot first you were friends then Asahi decided to confess to you while watching the fireworks then you had to go through the worst night of your life when he decides to leave for Tokyo to decide what to do with his future knowing there are lots of opportunities there you couldn't say no to him but at the same time you couldn't stop your tears when you said goodbye at the train station but his embrace to you at this moment made it a little better for you

Now it's been four months since Asahi left and since you have seen him but you have been texting each other all the time and video calling almost everyday and it works until one of you falls asleep

"Ok ok it loaded come over I prepared something for you on my island"  
"Even on the game Asahi aww you're so cute" you heard him chuckle from the other side of the call and you remembered how he would always blush a little as he chuckles whenever you complimented him you missed that or how you tow would get so flustered and red from the other's touch or how an embrace from him would make you forget any bad day you had, your thoughts were interrupted when you heard Asahi calling your name

"Hey y/n did you sleep already?"  
"Oh no no I was just thinking" you wiped the tear that formed in your eye due to the memories that you remembered  
"Are you ok love?"   
"Yeah yeah I am fine, oh I am here now take me to our date Asahi"  
"Oh wow you got dressed for me now I feel underdressed" Asahi said as he saw your character dressed in a dress while his character had causal clothes  
"Aww no baby you look great now where will you take me"  
"Let me take you around town for a bit then we can go to where our date is"  
"Ooh that's nice a walk through town" 

He walked you through his town and met all his villagers and had short conversations while walking it was like if you two were on an actual date

After the little walk he took you to a spot far away from the village he ha dit decorated with flowers, two seats and a table in the middle 

"Aww Asahi this is so cute"  
"Anything for you love, besides it doesn't look that good because I just had the game"  
"No no baby it's perfect i love it and I love you"  
"I love you too y/n now let me help you take a seat"  
"Why thank you"  
"You know I would hold your hand but we can't do that in the game"

Asahi always held your hand when you went out for food or drinks and you always found this cute and it's one of the things that made you love him and while holding your hand he would always have that sweet smile on his face and ask you about your day first or how are you even if he has been with you the whole day but he always made sure to ask about you and listen all the time 

"So how was your day today love?" the tears thar were formed in your eyes were now rolling down your cheeks and you couldn't answer Asahi because your voice would be cracking and he would know you're crying

And the last thing you want him to feel is sadness 

"Hey love do you hear me?" Still no response from you because you still can't control your crying

"Y/n are you ok? Is something wrong?"  
"I..I am fine" you tried to say without sniffling or making your voice crack but you failed  
"Y/n are you crying?" You put the console down as you hid your face with both your hands his soft voice mixed with worry made you cry even harder you missed him so much and you wish if he could hold you right now to make all these feelings you have go away 

"He love look at me please" you took your hands away from your face and saw that Asahi has turned on his camera so wiped your tears away and held your phone in front of you  
"Y/n tell me what's wrong?"  
"I..I miss you Asahi I miss having you here I am sorry"  
"Hey why are you apologizing? I miss you too I miss you so so much I miss holding you, kissing you, cuddling with you until you sleep" the tears started to form in both of you and Asahi's eyes yours were easily to escape while Asahi tried to stay strong while wiping away his tears

"I wanted to keep this a surprise until I come to visit but I guess I'll tell you know I started taking designing classes and I will start my own business and I will make sure to work hard and get a good place so you can come and feel like home here with me, i.if you're willing to move in with me after highschool of course"  
"Asahi oh my god did you find what you want to do?"  
"Yes I did" he answered with that sweet smile you missed so much  
"Are you sure about wanting me to move in with you?"  
"I have never been more sure about anything in my life y/n i love you so much and I want to wake up beside you everyday and fall asleep holding you, I want you yo cook for me and I do the dishes after, I want you to help me start my life and I want you to be there next to me every moment and every day"  
"Asahi I love you so much I can't wait to move in with you" you finally smiled through your tears which made Asahi's smile become wider and you continued your little play date while looking at each other on the video until you both fell asleep dreaming about your future together


	4. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

if you somehow started reading asahi x reader fics and you came into mine first then boy oh boy you're missing out on way better fics

And i am here to help you

  
I'll put the links for some fics i really really love on wattpad and ao3

Rose: <https://my.w.tt/pmfbQb2GXab>

Asahi Azumane | Imagines: <https://my.w.tt/3ceiomhHXab>

Choose joy: <https://my.w.tt/KXCyKE4GXab>

Asahi x reader one shots: <https://my.w.tt/XUeiZ4dHXab>

The Ace and the third baseman: [https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/60078880?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_357265543](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/60078880?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_357265543)

It's a match: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139006

Melting glass: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486088/chapters/28422028

A little more: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130649

Strawberry skies and stralight: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626387/chapters/56701696

I will always keep you safe: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420898

Oh and you NEED to read in another life even if you don't ship Bokaku just know that you'll cry ALOT: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105>


	5. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*prompt: you and Asahi love eachother but will someone confess*~  
> ~*category: too much fluff*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: too much fluff like way too much fluff that no one asked for

My sweet giant 🐻

Hey y/n I am waiting for you

Y/n are you still sleeping

Y/n we will be late where are you?

My sweet shortie🐨  
Im coming im coming

(Asahi changed your name to my sweet shortie to tease you because first he told you he didn't like it when you teased his saying he was a sweet giant and when he saw that you have him saved as my sweet giant he decided to tease you back and saving you as my sweet shortie  
And second well you're way shorter than him)

You sprinted from your room after seeing that Asahi has been waiting for 15 minutes out in the cold

The alarm failed to wake you up today and so you woke up almost an hour later leaving you no time at all to get ready

So you just put on your uniform on and left with the comb in your hands hoping you would be able to comb your bed head before someone sees you

"I am so sorry Asahi I overslept and no one was here to wake me up I am so sorry"  
"Well I can see that you overslept" Asahi chuckled pointing at your messy bed hair  
"Well excuse me for not wanting to make you wait any longer" you rolled your eyes as you ran your fingers through your hair causing Asahi to chuckle again  
"Here let me do it for you" Asahi walked behind you he ran his fingers through your hair first but then you gave him the comb even though you really loved the feeling of his fingers going through your hair

Asahi quickly combed your hair he moved away after he parted your hair to the right, you were about to put your hair into a ponytail but Asahi held your hand to stop you, it took you by surprise and looked at him "just leave it like that today I like it" you could see a hint of redness on Asahi's face as he said that and he quickly turned around and started walking leaving you so flustered and blushing behind him

You were used to Asahi's compliments but since your friends and Asahi's friends and whole volleyball team made you realize that you actually have feelings for him every single move or compliment Asahi made got you so flustered and made you a blushing mess

"Y/n are you ok?" Asahi said as he noticed you weren't walking beside him you and you noticed when he asked that he had stopped and looked at you so you stopped too

"I am ok why do you ask?" You played with the end of your shirt hoping that Asahi doesn't notice how nervous you were but who were you kidding you have known Asahi since you were born of course he'd notice that you were nervous  
"Well you're not walking beside me, did.. did I do something wrong?" Asahi scratched the back of his head a sign that he was nervous too because well you know him like the back of your hand

"No no you didn't I am just still a little sleepy" you skipped to be next to him and looked at him smiling and he smiled back  
"Ok then let's go we'll be late" Asahi wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you walked together

It was a regular thing he does yet it made your heart beat like crazy

It was a nice walk before you got to the train station  
Once you both took a seat you rested your head on his shoulder because you were still sleepy and Asahi's shoulder was always comfortable and he never minded you doing so

What you didn't know that Asahi too has realized his feelings for you but on his own and whatever small thing you did like when you smiled or when you put your head on his shoulder just like now his stomach and heart would be doing backflips

Asahi has known his feelings for you for quite a while actually and every single day he would get so close to confessing only to chicken out and get scared that it will ruin your friendship of many many years

But he was so determined to confess

Because he assumed you liked him too

I mean your actions say so to him and you keep being close to him despite of his anxiety and overthinking (his words because we all love Asahi no matter what)

And today was the day that he will finally do it or so he thinks because that's what he tells himself everyday

Asahi was looking at you and noticed that you were drifting a little to sleep which he didn't want to happen because the train only took 10 minutes for you to arrive near your school so he took his earpods out and placed on in your ear and the other in his

"Oh oh play some anime openings maybe Sosagyo it will make me energetic" Asahi giggled knowing how much you loved this song and especially when he played it when you two were alone and how you would dance and sing loudly with it  
"Ok but how about we listen to a song first then I'll play you whatever you want" you nodded waiting for Asahi to play the song and relaxing more into his shoulder wrapping your arms around his arm

"Ok play whatever you want Asa"

And so he played a song

But not just any song it was Better Half Of Me aka part one of Asahi's confessing plan

Not only this song was romantic but also it literally describes what he feels about you and how after all this time you were right in front of him and no matter where he went he'll only be safe and feel like he's home with you

And you felt the same

You couldn't help but smile as you heard the song, you knew it and you loved it because it reminded you of Asahi who was looking at you from the corner of his eye with a smile on his face

**_You'll always be my number one_ **   
**_A whole lot more than good enough_ **   
**_I'm giving everything I've got to gain every second lost_ **   
**_Six years just ain't enough_ **   
**_With you, I'm happy being me_ **   
**_Don't pretend, 'cause I don't need to_ **   
**_I'm a thousand miles from home, never on my own_ **   
**_When you whisper down the phone_ **

**_Well, I guess we never saw this coming_ **   
**_Halfway around the world calling_ **   
**_But I just want you to know_ **

**_That I'd have all I need_ **   
**_If you were standing right in front of me_ **   
**_I'll finally see what it means to be complete_ **   
**_Don't need to spend our lives chasing gold_ **   
**_Anywhere with you, I'll call my home_ **   
**_Oh, I'd have all I need_ **   
**_If you'd be the better half of me_ **

**_Will you be the better half of me?_ **

  
"I love this song Asahi" there was a long pause so you get your head off of his shoulder and looked up to him arms still wrapped about his

Asahi was looking at you he seemed kind if nervous with faint blush on his face, you were about to ask him what's wrong but he surprised you before you could even talk

"Y/n I love you" his words took you by surprise your eyes widened as your face took a really deep shape of red never in a million years you thought that Asahi could love you back or even confess!  
"And not the kind of love friends have for each other I love you as in I want to spend my life with you, I want to be able to call you mine, I want to hold your hand everywhere and kiss you when I want to" now his words were very surprising to you, you didn't think Asahi could be this bold and the more he spoke the more your face got red as well as his

"I..I love you too Asahi" a small smile started to take over yours and Asahi's face when you answered and he pulled you into a hug

The train arrived to your station so you two walked hand in hand together to school even though you knew Suga would keep teasing you about it when he saw you two but you didn't mind because all the two of you could think of that you can finally call the other yours  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this even good idk  
> This chapter made me want to write a multi chapter Asahi x reader fic so maybeeeee i'll do it  
> Aaand after this fluff rollercoaster if you have any recommendations for sad songs like before you go, exile, broken and Heather I want songs that really really hurt because i LOVE them so if you have any recommendations plz comment


	6. Not my day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: this chapter contains a depression episode so if this is triggering for you don't read it, i am currently writing a fluff chapter so you could wait for it

You slowly opened your eyes to the sun going through the window and the curtains, your room was still dark but the sun helped you see

As if it matters

Because you woke up to this feeling again, you hated that so much you hated how empty you felt on some days but you can't help it

Because as soon as you opened your eyes you wished you closed them and didn't open them again for the day

But you couldn't sleep so you were left to your thoughts

You could've done better  
He's probably bored of you  
They don't like being your friend  
They don't listen  
What does your future hold for you  
You won't be able to achieve what you want  
You're not important

You curled into a ball letting all these thoughts eat you alive and not minding at all because after moments they would stop leaving you empty minded

Blank

Nothing to think about, nothing to look at, nothing to do, Nothing

And you didn't mind

You could lie on bed all day staring at no where and doing nothing at all it didn't matter

Because today wasn't your day

And you did because you heard the door close which means your husband was back from work you wanted to get up so bad you didn't want him to worry about you but you couldn't

Your body nor your mind would let you

Without you noticing the door to your room was already open you didn't have to look at your husband to know that he has soft expression mixed with a little worry because no matter how many times you got this episode he'd always be worried

He climbed into bed next to you and hugged you from behind he planted a kiss on your cheek before he rested his head on your shoulder

"Another bad day love?" His voice was deep and full of concern for you so you couldn't help but feel so bad  
"I'm sorry Asahi" you finally started gaining yourself back you felt your heart ache so much and the tears were quickly to form into your eyes   
"Don't apologise y/n it's not your fault you can't control it I will be here for you each and every time ready to hold you until you feel good"  
"I am sorry I don't deserve you" you started sobbing your body was shaking so Asahi held you tighter  
"Shh don't say that love I am the one who doesn't deserve you" his hand ran through your hair as he held you tighter with the other hand pulling you closer to him and whispering sweet nothings to you which made you calm down

He knew so well how to fix you, how to help you through all this, how to make you feel better that's why you loved him even more than you did

Asahi turned you around so you were facing each other now

"Now how about we go make dinner together does that sound good" you nodded smiling as he wiped away your tears

Asahi took your hand and waited for you to get off the bed then he took you to the kitchen to make your dinner

You will always be thankful that you got a loving and understanding husband like him and you will always love him so much for that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo that was this chapter  
> It was a bit dark i am sorry but i go through this somedays and i have to act like i am ok for my family so i wanted you to know you're not alone  
> If you have depression episodes or depression in general i want you to know that you are vaild, you're loved and important don't think otherwise and thank you for still being here and being strong♥️  
> On another note i'm currently writing a fluff i started it before this actually but it's long so i still haven't finished it i'll try to get it done today and post it


	7. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update wooo

"Hey Asahi" you said as you sat on the desk in front of your boyfriend

"Y-yes y/n" Asahi got startled and a little blushy over your sudden movement

you have been dating for few months but he's still getting flustered by you whenever you hold hands or give him a kiss he turns into a new shape of red which makes him more cute

And it's actually the same for you whenever he is intimate with you or does a loving gesture you turn into another shade of red

And boy oh boy do the volleyball boys love teasing you two to see your red faces

But the more you hung out together the more you two got used to this and so the blushing calmed down a little

But still you couldn't help but blush thinking of the question you're about to ask

"I want to as you something" you said as you played with the end of your shirt  
"Of course y/n what is it?" He reached his hand to hold yours as he felt how anxious you were  
"My parents will be out of town and because they know you they wanted me to ask you if you umm could spend the night with me" you tucked your hair behind your ear as you slowly looked up to see his expression and as always he had this sweet smile that made you love him and that makes you love him more and more whenever you see him smile like that  
"Will this be ok with you y/n? I mean will you be comfortable with me staying the night?" You nodded shyly "yes I will be" and with your answer his smile got even wider  
"Ok then after my practice let's go to my house to get some stuff then we will go to yours"  
"Ok, I'll go to class now see you later" you kissed his cheek before running out of class

\---------------------------

Today you were able to finish your club activities early so you were able to catch Asahi practicing and taking videos of him while trying to hide it so no one could tease you about it but unfortunately Suga noticed  
"Hey Ace try to look cool for your girlfriend she's filming you" Suga nudged Asahi and pointed at you Asahi blushed a little "let's put a show on for her and do the back attack" Suga smiled at Asahi's proposal and the two boys gathered their team to practice it

And so you were setting on the bench still taking a video of your boyfriend when you saw them all move at the same time your eyes widened because you never saw them do this before you were positive that the ball was going to Tanaka but then your boyfriend came from behind and slammed the ball as hard as he could to the other side you gasped and jumped from your seat you had your hand over your mouth and your eyes were sparkling you were so amazed by what just happened and Asahi turned to your direction and winked at you before he continued with his practice

\---------------------

"Asahi you were amazing today and this spike you did you came from behind and whoosh I didn't expect this at all you're really amazing Ace" you winked at him at the last word your smile was so wide and as was Asahi's, you were walking hand and hand on your way to your house after going to Asahi's to get clothes

"Well i noticed that my beautiful girlfriend was filming me so I thought of giving her something worth filming" Asahi put his hand around your shoulders pulling you close to him with a smirk on his face  
"You saw me?" You hid your face in his chest and you heard him laugh  
"It's ok you make me happy with your support you know"  
"I will always support you no matter what you're my ace" you wrapped your arms around his body as you walked together he loved your warmth so much and he was thankful because you couldn't see the blush on his face

After few minutes of walking you two arrived at your house you opened the door and moved for Asahi to go in first then you went in, you both threw your bags in a corner "go take a shower and I'll prepare the dinner"  
"You sure you don't want help?"  
"No I am ok don't worry" Asahi nodded he gave you a kiss on your temples before he headed to the bathroom with his clothes

You walked to the kitchen and started making Asahi his favorite ramen few moments have passed when you suddenly felt two giant arms surrounding your waist Asahi rested his chin on your head and he pressed you against him more taking all your warmth and you were more than happy to be in his arms  
"mhmm it smells delicious"  
"Thank you hope it tastes as good as it smells"  
"I am sure it does, now go take a shower and let me continue ok?"  
"It's already over Asahi go watch something until I change then we'll eat"  
"Ok" Asahi gave you a kiss on your temples before letting you go to take a shower

Before you went to the shower you stole one of Asahi's extra shirts that he brought with him deciding to surprise him 

After you finished taking your shower you put on him shirt and it reached your knees you thought you looked cute wearing it but you were nervous to what will Asahi think will he like it or hate it or worse what if it didn't matter to him 

You decided to push these thoughts away it was just a shirt so why were you overthinking it that much you put away your school uniform and you hang Asahi's uniform as well and you went downstairs

Asahi had prepared the table for you two he was setting the last dish when he heard your footsteps on the floor when he looked up he didn't think you'd be wearing his shirt his eyes widened as you walked towards him and his face got too red you never saw his face got this red before 

He stayed silent for few minutes and you started feeling insecure maybe he hated it  
"I am sorry I knew this was a bad idea I'll change" he quickly grabbed your arm still red faced  
"NO" He shouted quickly your eyes widened then he continued "I..you look cute" now it was your face's turn to get red  
"Really you love it on me?" Asahi nodded  
"Yes keep wearing my shirts you look sexy in them" now you were sure that your face haven't been this red before the shy Asahi was replaced with a bold one as he pulled you quickly into a kiss his soft lips always made you melt and this kiss was never like his regular kisses it was heated

After few minutes you both parted away panting for air as you two forgot to breath  
"Now let's go eat dinner before I get too carried away" he whispered in your ear his heated breath on your ear sent shivers down your spine he kissed your cheek before heading to the table with pulling you with him

  
"Hey Asahi I have an idea"  
"Hmm" Asahi lifted his head to look at you instead of his plate  
"Let's binge rewatching attack on titan and stay up all night" (aot is my favorite soo you know i had to do it)  
"But cuddling to sleep sounds nicer don't you think?" Asahi knew that once you had a crazy idea like this you will do it you did it before with anime movies so you can easily do it again with an anime series so he had to talk you out of it  
"But cuddling while watching attack in titan sound nicer plus you only saw it once you need to see it more often"  
"But y/n we need to get good sleep"  
"Asahi you never stay over for the night so i don't want to miss any minute without you please Asahiii pleasee" you showed him your puppy which he cannot say no to  
"Fine y/n anything for you"  
"Yaay" you wrapped your arms around Asahi's neck and pulled him into a hug

After dinner you and Asahi cuddled on your bed and you started the first episode of the anime  
"Asahi baby don't fall asleep ok"  
"You too y/n"  
"I can never it's my favorite anime and i can never sleep mid watching it"

You can say you talked too soon because as the clock hit 2 am you were fast asleep leaving Asahi to be awake alone he chuckled when he saw you asleep and turned off the anime he took few photos and videos of you so he could tease you about it the next day

Then he kissed you temples and whispered goodnight to you before he drifted to a deep sleep  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this mid class hehe hope you enjoyed the fluff even though I think it was so messy lol  
> Another update because of the angst chapter


	8. Requests

Heyy readers♥️ I am running out of stories to write so if you have any requests comment I would literally write anything but nsfw I'll be taking requests from here, Tumblr and Wattpad and I'll post them all


	9. A deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Tumblr Asahi with a swimmer y/n

"c'mon Asahi no one will be scared of you let's go support y/n most of the team will be there" Nishnoya said as he dragged Asahi by the arm to the school's pool

"but Noya she's friends with most of the team I am not her friend so will she really care"  
"can't you just go along with your best friend without complaining for one time"

Today was a huge day for you, you were in the swimming team and the whole team decided to do a little show for the school to show them what you're capable of so they can support you in your competition against other schools next week

And since you were a second year you were friends with the second years of the volleyball team

And Nishnoya being your friend will obviously be there and he will bring your crush Azumane Asahi with him

Asahi let out a sigh and took a seat next to Nishnoya, Tanaka and the others   
You on the other hand were in the back trying to calm down your breathing your teammates made sure to help you but it wasn't working

You were so nervous because this was a huge performance and you were scared that you'll miss a move and ruin it all for your team and you were the one who would lead them all and that made you even more nervous

And being one of Nishnoya's best friends he knew how nervous you were so he decided to give you a reason to do your best

"Hey Asahi let's go see y/n she must be nervous"   
"B..but Nishnoya"  
Unfortunately it was too late for Asahi to protest because Nishinoya made him get up and dragged him to meet y/n

You were so focused on getting your breathing under control to notice that your friend came, you only noticed that someone was here when the light got blocked so you looked up and saw Asahi along with Noya  
"Hey y/n me and Asahi came here to wish you good luck right Asahi" Nishnoya nudged Asahi on his side when he noticed he was staring at you  
"Y.. yeah good luck y/n" Asahi said with a blush on his face while rubbing the back of his head  
"Thank you Noya and Azumane san"  
"Wait Kiyko san is here I have to go" Noya then went away running leaving you two in an awkward silence

"So Karasuno's ace is here to watch me I feel flattered"  
"I.. y..you know me?"  
"Of course I know you, you're the Asahi Azumane how will i not know you"  
"I guess you say this because of the rumors huh, I swear I am not a dealer" Asahi waved his hands in defense in front of him which made you laughing  
"You're so cute Azumane san"  
"I..I am?" You nodded your head and got closer to Asahi which made him get flustered especially that he kept looking at your body in the one piece swimming suit admiring in his head how amazing you look in it  
"Yes Azumane san you're cute and hot" you whispered the last part as you put your hand on his chest right above his heart so you could feel how his heart went crazy for you and this made him even more flustered and all you could do is to giggle

"Azumane san I am about to go, how about if I impressed you today you'd take me out" Asahi's eyes widened then a smirk drew on his still red face  
"Deal" he then leaned down and planted a soft kiss on your cheek "you better impress me y/n" he whispered in your ear before he turned around to walk away  
"I will Azumane san" you shouted back loud enough for him to hear it which he did because he turned around and smiled at you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open, comment your request I write anything except nsfw


	10. A bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from my Wattpad account Asahi and y/n cuddling

Today has been a very long day for you, your coworker had a day off so you had to do their tasks because your boss wanted all the papers done today and so you had to skip your lunch break and stay over an hour so you could finish everything

Plus you were new at work and being socially awkward you didn't have many people to talk to so it was lonely there

You couldn't even text your husband all day and knowing him he'd be a little worried  
A little because he is used to your boss overloading you with work  
And worried because well he can't help but be worried about his wife

You finally reached the door to your house, once you opened it and tossed it aside you decided to let your husband know you're here  
"Hey babe I am home" you changed into your slippers and since you didn't hear your husband you thought maybe he was still at work although ot was weird he usually finished the company's work early and would come here to work on his collection your thoughts were cut off when you felt your husband big arms around you his hard chest was against your face, his smell was calming as usual and you suddenly felt your home you wrapped you arms around him and you suddenly felt the tears escaping your eyes, noticing how your body was shaking against his he started to gently rub your back  
"It's ok baby you're home"  
"I love you Asahi" you said against his chest between your sniffles  
"I love you too y/n" he gave you a kiss on to of your head before he pulled away to wipe your cheeks he held your face gently between his giant hands his eyes were soft as usual and that made you want to fry even more  
"I filled that bathtub with hot water and I ordered pizza I thought we could have dinner while cuddling what do you think?"  
"It sounds great" you smiled weakly  
"Now go take your shower and I'll get everything ready" he gave you a quick kiss on the lips before he lead you to the bathroom

After a great hot bath you got into a comfortable pj and went to your bedroom Asahi was looking through his phone on the bed once he heard your foot steps he put away his phone and made some space so you would lay next to him

Once you were in bed he immediately wrapped his arms around you resting his chin on your head  
"You can choose whatever you want to watch while we eat"  
You put on a random comedy movie but you couldn't pay enough attention even while you're eating because being in Asahi's arms made you so sleepy so after eating Asahi noticed how your eyes were opening and closing heavily so he turned off the laptop and turned to the side to face you

He wrapped his arms around your tiny figure and held you closer to him, he kept an arm around you while he used the other to run his fingers through your hair to help you relax more he kept whispering sweet nothings into your ear until he felt your body relax and drift into sleep he gave you one last kiss then he tried to sleep himself arms still wrapped around you

And he was ready to get you through every bad day and every bad feeling because he only wanted to see you happy


	11. The homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from Tumblr of y/n brushing Asahi's hair

"hey y/n" Asahi shouted from your shared bedroom while you were out in the living room trying to do this hard assignment that was due tomorrow and you totally forgot about

"Yes Asahi" you shouted back eyes still glued on the screen trying to get your hard assignment done

"Pumpkin come here for a second please"  
"Asahi I am trying to finish this can't you come instead" he went silence for few seconds then he came out of the room to stand right in front of you you took your eyes off of the screen to look at your giant boyfriend

He was standing with his hair down it was looking beautiful as always it was getting taller now laying on his broad shoulders you always admired how Asahi looked with his hair down and you appreciated that he started leaving it like that more

You noticed he was holding a brush so you raised an eyebrow at him

"Pumpkin can you brush my hair?" Asahi said with a smile on his face knowing your answer before hand

He knew how hard you have been working for two hours and yes he wanted you to finish what you're doing but at the same time you didn't take a single break so he was a little worried and being the good boyfriend he is he thought that the best way to make you take a break is for him to ask you to brush his hair

because you never say no to brushing his hair

So you put your laptop aside and spread your legs a little and patted for Asahi to come sit Asahi giggled from how excited you were whenever he told to brush his hair

He sat on the ground his shoulders were between your legs so you could get a better hold of his hair 

And by that you started to run the brush through Asahi's hair after making sure his hair was All good and brushed you ran your fingers through his hair massaging his sculp 

Asahi relaxed to your touch leaning his head towards you as he closed his eyes  
You too were relaxing to the movement of your fingers through your boyfriend's hair and closed your eyes to take a break from sitting on your laptop for two hours 

After few moments of calming silence your brain wouldn't let you have it anymore reminding you of the assignment that you were going to forget about again  
"Asahi, I have to go back to my homework"  
"Pumpkin just take a few more minutes break" Asahi turned around to face you  
"I am sorry" it was clear in your eyes that you didn't want to break the moment so he thought of another good idea

"Ok so how about I brush your hair when your doing your homework it will make you relax a bit what do you think"  
"That sounds great"

And so you sat between Asahi's legs on the couch leaning on his chest while he ran his fingers through your hair and even though you had finished your homework he didn't stop, and having to stare at the screen fro hours made you so tired that you melted on Asahi's touch immediately falling asleep leaving a smiling Asahi staring at your sleeping figure and giving you alot of kisses on your head


	12. Azumane Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from wattpad about Asahi and a five year old y/n it's short and I wrote it half asleep in class but I hope you like it

It was another Saturday another weekend for the students to relax but for Karasuno's volleyball boys it was another day to practice another say to spend to prepare themselves to the nationals 

It was 9 am and all the boys were already at the club just like any weekend practice except that their captian and vice captian were late and that was weird 

The boys were already worried because Daichi and Suga were never this late  
"Hey Asahi san, didn't they tell you anything yesterday?" Nishnoya went to his senpai along with Tanaka and the first years to ask their friend about the rest of the third years  
"No they both said they were coming, we can just start without them let's practice our receiving first then serving"

The second and first years listened to the Asahi as coach Ukai said he won't be able to make it this day due to a family emergency so it was left to the captain to decide their practice and since he wasn't here Asahi was the one to decide and lead the other boys 

After few minutes the door slid open revealing the captian and the vice captian with a tiny surprise  
"Sorry for being late guys, all my siblings had fever so my mom made me take y/n with me I hope that's fine with you"  
"C'mon Daichi they all love y/n no one will mind"  
"Azu senpai" you let go of your big brother's hand and ran towards the brunette giant with your tiny feet   
Asahi appreciated your love for him so as soon as he saw you running towards him he kneeled down to your level and wrapped a hand around you when your tiny figure ran crashing at his giant body

"I missed you Azu senpai"  
"I missed you too y/n chan"  
"Daichi how does it feel that your sister likes your friend more than she likes you" Suga nudged Daichi from the side so Daichi rolled his eyes  
"Y/n how about you leave Asahi to continue his practice and you sit in the bench to watch ok?"  
"But I want to stay with Azu senpai" your hands tightened around the giant's neck bringing your tiny body closer to his  
"How about we all take turns to sit with you and I'll treat you to ice cream later ok?"  
"Yay thank you Azu senpai"

And with that you sat on a bench with one of the boys always next to you in case of any flying balls they all took turns to take care of you and help you not to get bored but the one you loved hanging out with was Asahi

After the day had ended and as promised Asahi took you to get ice cream while giving you a ride on his shoulder, that one thing you loved about him his shoulder ride because you were so tiny and to you he was a huge giant so the world looked so different when you sat on his shoulder it looked so beautiful

When you were in the middle of your way and while Asahi was talking with your brother and suga you leaned your tiny body on his head hugging it "I love you Azu senpai you're my prince" with a blush on his face from the sudden words and movement Asahi smiled "thank you little princess I am honored"

"Yeah he's definitely her favorite Diachi"  
"Suga" Daichi rolled his eyes and glared at Asahi's direction and seeing how the giant flinched Suga laughed especially when you kept telling your brother you'll protect Asahi from him and you continued on your way to the ice cream shop


	13. The tiktok trend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what i am feeling generous here is another one I wrote today before class and now I'll update in few days with requests from Tumblr and ao3 and requests are still open btw 😉

Recently you have been addicted to TikTok ever since you downloaded it few months ago you haven't stopped using it to watch videos and to make some

Most of your videos were dance videos with your girl friends since you took dance classes together so you were pretty good at it

And of course some of them had to include your best friend Asahi Azumane although he never hesitates to make one with you, he'd always get shy whenever you post a tiktok with him especially when he gets compliments in the comments all the time

You weren't famous or anything you had a couple hundred of people following you and sometimes your videos would get to a thousand but the first tiktok you made with Asahi went so viral mainly because of him and because of what the comments says about you two being such a cute couple and how you look so happy together and that your relationship is goals

But the problem is you weren't a couple

You made it clear in the next tiktok you two made together that you were best friends and nothing more even though you wanted to be more than friends for the longest time

It's been a year since you realized your feelings for Asahi and it's been growing so much since 

And the best way to confess came right in front of you one time while browsing through tiktok

There was this trend of playing a song in the background and try to kiss your best friend to see how will they react

So it was the perfect plan

It was just perfect because if he liked you he'll kiss you back and if he didn't then you'll say it's just a tiktok and only wish for the scientists to make a time machine so you could kill yourself before you even think of that or just stay up all night everyday for the rest of your life regretting your action

There is no harm in that right

It was decided that you will do it the next day when you two hang out at his place

You decided to wear something cute yet casual and you made sure to accessories you let your hair down and put some lipgloss, light blush and eyeliner and you were ready to go

Even though the walk to his dorm room was like ten minutes you felt it took you ages and with each step you took you started to doubt your plan and thought maybe it was stupid but you decided it beforehand and you never back away from a decision you took

After two knocks he opened the door for you looking as gorgeous as ever he was wearing a nude shirt and black pants, he had the first few buttons unbuttoned and his hair was loose as well and his smell was amazing as ever you almost drooled at how amazing he looked

"Y/n are you ok? You're staring" he said with a light blush on his face and a worried expression while your face was red as ever  
"I..I just zooned out for a second" you turned away as you went in making sure Asahi won't see your so red face

After drinking something, talking and laughing you decided it was time for the plan to take place so you set your phone on the table in front of you two and you started the video along with the song, Asahi was looking at his phone still so you thought he didn't notice which made your tension go away a little

But boy oh boy you were wrong

Because you got him into tiktok and he might be watching few a day so he knew exactly what song was that and how the video will go so he was so nervous next to you

Asahi as well has had feelings for the longest time and wasn't sure if you felt the same 

But this audio proved you did

And so he made a plan of his own

The song was playing, you were nervously looking at Asahi and smiling and he was returning your shy awkward smile with a more confident one

And as you were about to lean in, you felt his big warm hands on your cheeks so you looked at him with wide eyes, he had the softest eyes and the most amazing smile ever and in few seconds he closed the gap between you two with a soft sweet kiss which made you noth smile at the end of it while pulling away

"Would it be ok if we turned this into a dinner date" Asahi asked with that sweet smile of his that made you forget whatever and whoever was around you  
"I'd love that Asahi"


	14. A promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request from Tumblr Asahi seeing y/n interact with children and how he gushes over how well she gets along with them and wanting a kid of their own one day

"Hey pumpkin"

"Hey Asahi I am sorry I can't come to the date tonight I am really really sorry I know you have been looking forward to the night picnic"

"It's ok y/n we can do it other time, but is everything alright?"  
"Yeah everything is fine my sister has an emergency meeting and now I have to take care of the kids"  
"Can I come?"  
"Do you really want to come? I mean it's just two of them I can handle it and you don't have to if you don't want"  
"I want to pumpkin don't worry, I just hope they won't get scared of my look and height"  
"Well if they did then we'll have to show then that uncle Asahi is the sweetest person ever" Asahi giggled on the other side of the phone  
"I'll be here in ten ok"  
"Ok I am waiting"

Asahi was a little bummed about not going to this night picnic but as long as he got to spend time with you it didn't matter the place but for now the promise ring in his pocket has to wait few days

Yes he has been thinking about a future with you, it has kept him up all night and since you two can't live together now due to his studies in tokyo and you staying in miyagi for your studies you can only do long distance unless there was a break so Asahi would come back and spend every moment possible with you

So that's why he put his coat on and walked to your house

It took Asahi about ten minutes to knock on your door and Asahi couldn't be more happier that his date was cancelled because when he saw you opening the door for him with your two year old niece on your hand and your six year old nephew standing behind you which made him blush

"Hey you made it" you pulled Asahi closer to hug with your free arm and Asahi hugged you back making sure that he won't squeeze your tiny niece

"You look so pretty" Asahi said complimenting you which made you blush but you didn't mind because he was already blushing

"Akari, Akio this is Azumane san he is staying with us until mommy gets you" little Akari hid her face in the crook of your neck when Asahi smiled at her while little Akio hid behind your legs  
"I knew they would be sacred maybe it's better if I leave" Asahi looked down while scratching his neck you immediately put your hand on his cheek  
"love they're just shy give them time ok"

And so Asahi did as you said and in no time the little kids were running and playing with Asahi and you

Asahi watched as you talked with Akio while giving Akari the braids she wanted and this sight made his heart beat so fast how you were amazing with kids, how you handled them well it made him look even further in his future together a future with you and him under the same roof and two or three children of yours two girls and a boy the boy will look like him and hopefully like volleyball _not like he'll pressure him to play it because he'll let all his children choose what they want_ and the girls will look exactly like you

He imagined himself with your little boy talking to him about whatever he wanted while you sat in front of him with one girl on your lap doing her hair and the other sitting next to you admiring the beautiful braid your making and begging you to make her a braid like that

"Hey Asahi"  
"Huh what did you say love?"  
"I was saying I will put the kids to their nap want to help?"  
"Yeah sure I'd love that"

After you two put the kids to their nap you went to the couch and threw your body on it  
"Ugh they didn't cause that much trouble but all this energy makes me tired easily" Asahi chuckled as he sad beside where your head was and started to run his fingers through it  
"But you did and amazing job and I think you'll be an amazing mother to our children"

The blush took over your face in seconds your eyes widened and you shot standing to face Asahi who was also blushing to the words that escaped his mouth without even thinking  
"I-- I am sorry I shouldn't have said that I-"  
"Asahi you have been thinking about our future?"  
"Yeah I have been actually for quite a while now I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable it's just I can't imagine my life without you anymore" Asahi smiled at you with worry on his face fearing if he was thinking fast about this and if you didn't think like that maybe he's talking huge steps really fast but his thoughts stopped when he felt both your hands holding his  
"I can't imagine a future without you too Asahi" his eyes lit up which made you smile more  
"Really then it's ok if I gave you this" he put his hand in his pocket and took out a little box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring you have ever seen with a purple heart shaped stone and two stones next to it

"It's only a promise ring but I want to make sure everyone knows you're mine and mine only if I was far away or next to you they all should know that we belong together" he said putting the ring on your finger  
"It's so beautiful Asahi I love it" you looked at the beautiful ring then at your boyfriend  
"I love you so much Asahi"  
"I love you too pumpkin"


	15. A shy boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for emachtx♥️ thank you sweetie for the support I am working on your other request and I hope you like this one♥️

It's been few months since you and Asahi started dating and they have been one of the best months in your life.

You never thought you'd meet such a sweet and caring person and so you were planning to never let him go.

You had met under weird circumstances when the barista switched your coffee cups so you had to run out of the coffee shop to switch your cups and when you went out of the door he was right in front of you with an apologitic smile and when you both knew you were going to the same campus you decided to go together

And you two slowly fell in love

You had met Asahi's friends when they made him a surprise birthday party and as expected they were also very nice people.

So having met his friends you wanted to make him meet yours and even though you were a little shy and introverted your friends on the other hand were very crazy

They were living THE college life partying and drinking, you wanted Asahi to meet your friends but you were a little scared that you will overwhelm the heart glassed giant with the lifestyle that nor you or him are used to, even for one night

But when your friends invitesd you and your boyfriend you couldn't say no because it's the only opportunity he could meet them all

And as soon as you told him he agreed even after you told him that it might be out of his comfort zone a little you were met with a head pat and his sweet smile "It won't matter as long as I am with you"

You weren't sure that he could steal your heart again yet he did

You were putting finishing touches of makeup waiting for Asahi to show up by your dorm room until you heard a knock on the door 

You felt your heart skip a beat when you saw Asahi wearing a white shirt the hugged his body so well or too well you could see how he never misses workout with baige pants and the whole look made him even more beautiful 

"wow y/n you look amazing" you wear wearing a short dress with floral print with a white t-shirt underneath and a fishnet leggings and a black choker you kept your makeup the usual pink blush, eyeliner, mascara and lipstick 

"you don't look too bad yourself Asahi" you couldn't keep the smile off your face whenever you were near Asahi you only felt like smiling and it wasn't only you he felt the same as well

"ready to go?"

"yeah let's go" you tool Asahi's hand and walked out of your dorm and since your friend's place where the party is held isn't far you two walked there hand in hand with little conversations here and there until you arrived at the party and well it was obvious the door was open you could hear music beats but it wasn't too loud that you could make out the lyrics it was loud enough for everyone inside to hear you could feel Asahi's hand getting cold and his body tensed a little so you felt bad for making him do tat while you could have just invited your friends over or something especially that he was shy and socially awkward so you stopped few steps from the place which made your boyfriend look at you brows frowning with concern

"hey Asahi you knw I can invite them over or something you don't have to do this I know you're not comfortable"

"hey pumpkin don't worry about me ok, I am fine really and I want to meet your friends at this party right now" he pulled you closer and leaned a little to your level so he could kiss your temples "now let's go inside or else we'll be late" then Asahi practically dragged you to the open door and even though Asahi reassured you you were still a little worried you know your boyfriend too well after all

the first hour went too well you introduced Asahi to all your friends he was a little shy because he would fiddle with his fingers or scratch the back of his neck but he was talking to many strangers without being anxious and it really seemed that he didn't mind it which made you happy, you had to leave Asahi's side for a while because your two close girl friends wanted to gossip about some boys or talk about Asahi you didn't mean for it to take a long time but unfortunately it did you had left Asahi alone for almost an hour so when you realized this you excused yourself and went on a look for your boyfriend

you couldn't find him where you left him so you asked people about him and you got nothing because apparently no one saw a 186 cm man with a long hair and goatee so you kept looking for him and cursing yourself for leaving him alone that much time 

you started to think that he probably left or something until you saw a familiar figure sitting alone in the back yard so you let out a sigh

"Asahi" you called running to Asahi who turned to look at you with a smile on his face

"I am so sorry I left you alone the girls kept talking and I lost track of time" you sat next to him wrapping your arms around his big arm

"no need to apologize go be with your friends it's ok don't worry about me"

"no I got you here and I know you don't know anyone and yet I left you alone I am sorry"

"pumpkin I told you no need to apologize besides I like your friends they're fun"

"I know and I am glad you do why are you sitting alone here"

"I ran out of conversations and I didn't want to stop your friends from partying you know because I don't drink so I thought I could come here to get some air" Asahi tried to hide his blush from embarrassment with a smile nut you could see right through him

"how about we go to my place and cuddle while we binge an anime"

"you don't want to spend more time here with your friends?"

"no I'd rather be with my shy boyfriend away from all the people" the smile on your face made Asahi's smile get bigger and so the two of you left the party hand in hand to spend a cozy night together


	16. A study date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is emachtx other request hope you like it😉♥️

You had just finished your classes so you took your way to the school's library where you and your boyfriend of two weeks decided to meet

being in your third year you had to keep your grades good and since Asahi keeps all his focus on volleyball you had this idea to have your date as a study date where you can help Asahi understand whatever he wanted and having Asahi finished his practice earlier today made it even better to have a long study session 

as you were about to entre the library you heard a familiar deep voice call you "y/n" you looked up and saw your boyfriend waving at you as he got closer with that shy smile on his face and you found yourself returning it "let's go" he adjusted the bad on his left shoulder and intertwined his right hand with yours and you went inside the library 

You two took a table a little far away from people so you won't annoy them you started adjusting and putting down all the things you might need and so did Asahi

"so what do you want to start with first?"

"we could start with maths it's causing me so much problem" he giggled as he scratched the back of his head a sign that he was shy "well let's start" you gave him a reassuring smile as you opened your math notes

you noticed that Asahi would sometimes get distracted and stare and when you pointed it out he would get flustered and admit that he was actually staring because you looked so adorable when you explain math problems which made you turn red

but soon the tables turned and you were the one who was staring at Asahi who was running his fingers through his hair as he tried to solve a math problem a sign that he was very focused and it was so damn adorable to see him like this his eyebrows in a frown and the pen in his hand moving left and write before figuring out the next step and suddenly you were caught staring and it was your turn to get flustered while Asahi giggled from how cute you looked 

it has been few hours since you started studying and it was obvious that the two of you were exhausted and in a bad need for a break and Asahi noticed how you started to get distracted so he thought that it might be a good idea for you two to finish here and go eat ramen

"hey baby I think that's enough for today how about we go eat ramen?" your face turned red when you heard him "d..did you call me baby?" you were trying to hide that fact the your heart was beating so damn fast, your stomach was doing backflips and you cheeks will soon be in pain from the smile you're partially hiding with your hand and as soon as you asked that Asahi's face turned to a deeper shape of red 

"I..I did" Asahi paused when you didn't say anything so he quickly added "I..I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable I.." when you saw him apologizing you quickly interrupted him "no no I like it" the blush spread to your ears as you spoke 

"r...really?" Asahi's eyes widened as you nodded shyly and put a strand of hair behind your ear and smile shyly and a grin took over Asahi's face "then let's go get ramen and it's on me today baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear I will end myself with all this fluff i am writing also this last part is from the song "be around me" and as soon as I heard it I only thought of Asahi and soft reader sooo your welcome
> 
> another thing is I have been thinking of writing angst??! but idk does anyone want to see that like a tiny angst chapter every once in awhile?!? let me know in the comments if that's ok


	17. The kissing contest

It was a cold day the rain hadn't stopped since yesterday so you and your boyfriend got a day off and what better to spend a rainy day than to cuddle with your boyfriend and binge watching an anime from your list

You and Asahi were in your shared bed his big arms were around your petit body as you placed yourself between his legs your head laying on his chest as his hand ran through your hair and you took his free hand with both your hands and drew circles on his

Both enjoying the warmth of each other and the blanket that's around you two

Until you had a weird idea

You escaped from your boyfriend's arms which made him growl already missing your warmth on his body you adjusted your body to face him after you paused the anime

You stared into his eye and he stared back at you with confusion all over his face  
"Y/n is something wro.." he didn't get to continue the sentence as you surprised him with a quick kiss on the cheek before you yelled "one point for me" and that made Asahi even more confused  
"Huh? One point for what?" He giggled when he saw the smile on your face  
"We're having a contest of who will give the other more kisses in the end of the day starting now and I got the first point"  
"Oh is that so?" He smirked and you nodded smiling  
"Ok then" he then tickled you, loud laughs escaped your mouth and yells as you desperately tried to stop him with your arms only to fail miserably as he was much stronger he then started leaving many kisses on your cheeks, temples, nose and your jaw making you giggle even more  
"Now I think I am a head of you with like twenty points or something" he chuckled and you laughed   
"Well we'll see what will happen at the end of the day"

And so the day continues as you two would give each other surprise kisses when you were in the kitchen making drinks, or when Asahi was on a phone call for work, you kept the kissing contest all day and at the end of the day Asahi won because of that tickle attack only for you to swear that you will revenge the next day


	18. Jealousy

The last few months have been so crazy for you, you started a modeling career after an agency found your photos on your boyfriend's clothing website and you never believed it when they contacted your boyfriend to get your info to be a model with them you never believed you'd be a model since you had more weight than the skinny models that you always see even though your boyfriend always told you you'd make a better model than them and the plus size modeling is being preferred now so when this opportunity came he made sure to make you accept it even if you were insecure he would never let you miss it because you always loved wearing what he designs and posing for him

But that came with a price

Your schedule was pretty crazy since they wanted to push you in the spotlight more often so that's why it's been few months since you say your boyfriend

2 months, 6 days and 20 hours to be exact

Not that you were counting

But you were finally on your last train to myiage to meet your boyfriend and to hang out with his friends and you couldn't wait to hug him and just let the world stop for a moment 

Your train got to his stop so you gathered your bags quickly and tried to run out of the train without pushing people of course

And you quickly spotted him through the crowd his tall brown hair framing his beautiful face his glasses which makes him more mature somehow and his sweet smile that you missed seeing so much

You always video called but it's so different when you see it in real life

You spotted a bouquet of your favorite flowers in his hand and you couldn't help thinking how lucky you are to have such a gentle man in your life 

You ran to your boyfriend which made him open his arms wider for you ready to catch you then your bodies touched and your embrace tightened around him and so he did he even picked you up and span you around which made you laugh

He put you back on your feet and you immediately felt his soft lips on your forehead  
"I missed you so much sunshine"  
"I missed you too baby bear" you wrapped your arms around him into another hug and you felt his big arms surrounding your body   
"hey y/n we'll be late for the dinner we have to pass by my place first to drop your bags"  
"I know but I want to keep hugging you" you buried your face into his chest which made Asahi giggle and made his cheeks burn from the blush  
"Me too sunshine but we'll have all night for cuddling ok" you hummed so Asahi took the heavier bag and left you with the small ones (becasue he never wants to let you feel like you need him all the time) and he took your hand with his free hand as you two walked to the train that will get you to your destination

After you put your bags in Asahi's place and the flowers you left with your boyfriend hand in hand to the restaurant where Asahi's friends are waiting for you both and you were very close to them too

Them including Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka and Nishinoya

When you arrived you saw the men waiting for you two and as soon as they saw you they all waved at you 

"Hey guys nice to see you finally y/n" Daichi said smiling as you two took your seats  
"Our friend became a very beautiful model we're proud of you" Suga said with a wide smile  
"Yes y/n I saw all your photoshoots you look so stunning" Tanaka said with too much enthusiasm which made Asahi left his eyebrow  
"Y/n if you weren't dating my best friend I would have totally dated you" Nishinoya said without keeping in mind that it could annoy his friend because that's what he have always told you especially since you became a model  
"Guys I think that's enough compliments" Asahi said in his regular voice but you could sense a hint of annoyance in it and when you looked at him he seemed to have a very fake smile  
"Oooh Asahi san is jealous" Nishinoya and Tanaka teased at the same time even though they were much older now you could swear they still have the minds of their highschool self

Asahi then surprised you by putting his arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him "yes I am because no one gets to talk too much about my sunshine's beauty but me ok" he then kissed your temples leaving all his friends with gaped mouths and a very shocked expression "you get to call her beautiful but you have limits ok" this shocked them even more then Suga immediately started teasing him about how he got jealous and the evening continued to be very fun and Asahi never letting go of that arm around you


	19. 3rd of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot based on the song Heather so if you know it you know what you'll go through, sorry🤧

You woke up already tired from the idea of having to get up for school it didn't make it any easier that it was freezing outside but you had to after all you needed to get Asahi his jacket back because he probably needs it now you were stupid enough to forget your jacket yesterday so Asahi being the gentle man he is gave you his even though it left him freezing

You wished that he could stop being so nice and caring because it made it so hard for you

You decided to finally leave the bed before you get more deep into your thoughts and because you wanted to go to Asahi's house before he comes by so you got up quickly went to the bathroom, put your uniform on and grabbed something to eat along the way and of course you didn't forget the jacket

You took bigger steps to his house to catch him while your heart skipped a beat as you took a step forward very excited to see him, to see his smile, to hear him talk and to hear his soothing laugh

You hated yourself for catching feelings for your best friend but how can you not when all he does makes you love him even more

About two minutes away from his house you see a tall figure in front of you and you stopped once you realized it was Asahi and he was smiling and waving at you

 _"Damn you Asahi you had to look this good"_ you thought as you took smaller steps forward trying to calm down your racing heart and keep down the blush but you can always blame it on the weather

"Good morning y/n I was about to come by"  
"Good morning Asahi san yeah I umm wanted to come to give your jacket back"  
"Oh no no it's ok you can keep it you might need it and it looked cuter on you anyways" again with that smile and the compliments Asahi never knew how fast your heart beats in front of him or how your stomach gets filled with butterflies from a simple compliment or how you're always blushing but blaming it on the weather each time

He actually never noticed that your actions changed a little since you got feelings for him how you got flustered around him how you payed extra for him and how you looked at him so lovingly

He never noticed

Despite all the compliments, all the care for you and the worry he never saw you more than a friend or so you think despite Suga always telling you that Asahi has feelings for you but you had doubts because Asahi is a very nice guy and he might be doing this because you're his best friend

But you let Suga's words get to you

you wanted the third of December to be kind of special and you wanted to take Suga's advice and just say all what you have been feeling because you might regret it later

"No no thank you Asahi I got my jacket this time" you offered him his jacket back with a smile  
"Ok if you say so" he took the jacket from you and put it on and you two kept walking on your way to school

It was silence and he didn't mind it but you, you were dying of nervousness you wanted to yell out I like you Asahi right here and right now but your nervousness and anxiety stopped you

 _"It's now or never"_ you thought as you took a deep breath you were about to talk when Asahi stopped

"Hey umm there is something I wanted to tell you"  
"Yeah Asahi" you looked up to his eyes, you were nervous but hopeful and it showed in the sparks in your eyes maybe Asahi was really about to do it maybe he was about to confess too but you noticed he looked behind you and his eyes softened you have never seen Asahi look at you like this in fact you have never seen him look at someone like that and your heart started to race even more from anxiety  
"I umm I finally asked my crush out and we went on a date yesterday and she'll be walking with us to school I know I haven't told you about her and it may seem rushed but I never thought I would ask her out but I did so I am sorry if I told you late since you're my best friend" Asahi scratched the back of his head as he talked but you were shocked by his words trying to hide how hurt these words were to you

Just like knives to your chest simple words like that made you almost cry but you had to get it together you can't let him see it

You can't let your best friend know about your feelings for him especially now

Then a tall gorgeous girl appeared from behind you, kissed Asahi on the cheek and held his hand after Asahi introduced you to each other and you walked with them in silence listening to them laughing and talking and you could only hear the sound of your heart breaking so clearly

You were late so late or maybe you didn't even have a chance from the start  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the angst I couldn't miss the opportunity 🤧


	20. I wanna ruin our friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to pause my studying i felt bad for leaving you too long and i had this idea just now sooo why not  
> Also I couldn't upload photos so I'll write the text

You saw this prank millions of times on tiktok and so you decided to do it on your best friend who happens to be the one you have feelings to so if it turns out he didn't like you back you'll just blame it one the prank

You adjusted the way you sat on the bed took a deep breath trying to calm yourself from the amount of adrenaline that's been pumbing in your body

Asahi Bear🐻♥️

Asahi darling you're

My best friend

Yes y/n you're my best

Friend too🥰

But there's few things

That you don't know of

Really? I think i know you well

What things I don't know

Why I borrow your lipstick so often

You mean my moisturizer I

Know I gave the last one to

You because you love it

I am using your shirt as a pillow case

My shirt? You mean the hoodie 

You took? Don't you wear it?

I wanna ruin our friendship

What?

Why?

Y/n did I upset you

Did i do something wrong

I am sorry if I did anything

We should be lovers instead

I don't know how to say this

Cuz you're really my dearest friend

It has been fifteen minutes since Asahi was last active and you started to get worried, you thought that you shouldn't have done this that it was too stupid that he was probably overthinking how will he reject you or act after this

You cursed yourself as you got up quickly and put something on ready to go to Asahi's house to explain everything to him and after that you planned on going back to your house and cry yourself to sleep

Yep that's the best idea now

You were about to go out of your house when the door bell rang, you opened it and gasped

Asahi was right in front of you wearing a classic shirt with some pants looking as handsome as ever and in his hand a bouquet of daisies  
"A..Asahi" you said confused you felt the beat rushing on your cheeks and ears when he looked at you with his soft eyes and smiled  
"I think we should be lovers instead too y/n I have been thinking of a way to tell you this for weeks now"  
"R..really"  
"Yeah so I came here to take you to our first date" he smiled with now a blush on his face too

You couldn't explain what you were feeling but you were so happy you thought you'd pass out or you'd wake up from a dream but the man in front of you was real and Asahi really return the feelings  
"Let's go Asahi" you smiled and took his hand in yours and went on to your little unplanned date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this was bad but I felt bad for not posting so here  
> I know it's short sorry  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 1 K HITS ILY♥️


	21. His family, hobbies, habits and traits (headcanon)

His family:

  
I think Asahi grew up in a very loving and caring house

He's closer to his mother and his sister more

It's canon that he has an older sister

He LOVES spending time with his big sister and he's not even afraid to say it

His sister was the one who helped him pick a hair routine

When he and his sister have free time they'd always spend it together taking while doing face masks

He'll be the one to suggest doing face masks when you date just saying

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .

Habits:

  
One of his habits is writing kenji letters on his hand whenever he's anxious and you know he had to try more than this method until he found what works better for him

I feel like he's the type to do morning runs especially after highschool

He watches random youtube videos and one day he came across a video about clothes designing and you know his heart skipped a beat

He sleeps early

Unless he has something on his mind

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .

Hobbies:

  
I feel like Asahi is the type to draw

He doodles A LOT

And he's pretty good at it

He loves any types of movies as long as it's good

He also cries while watching them

Sometimes he loves listening to piano covers, violin covers etc it helps him relax

He still plays volleyball from time to time after highschool

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .

Traits:

  
Asahi is not a shy mess all the time as everyone makes him be

I think he can initiate things like ask someone out etc

He can be tough as we saw when he had a staring contest with Anon even though it kind of broke him

He's just an anxious human being and I think alot of us can relate to that but that doesn't make him this shy mess everyone makes him be

He's also very very kind and caring

Like more than you even think

He can't say motivational words but he does his best with it and he'll work to improve it

He's VERY cuddly

He lets other people's words get to him in a bad and good way

He gets sad that people think bad of him just because of his appearance and thinks it's unfair to him

I feel like he's the type to love something just because of someone he loves

Whether it was food, a movie, an anime anything

When it's not one of his days he'd prefer to just lay in bed and do nothing

But if he has to go out then he'll pretend like it's fine but everyone immediately knows something is wrong

He's the type to date someone he knows already especially in highschool it changed a little after like if he saw someone that got his attention he will consider asking them out

But still he prefers having a friendship beforehand

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .  
Tell me what you think and if i should do more of these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read emachtx's comment under this chapter it will make your day😭♥️♥️♥️


	22. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say before I start this that everyone is beautiful skinny, plus sized it doesn't matter because everyone looks goddamn beautiful and I would hate if any of you thought the opposite i love you all♥️

Everyone has days when they feel amazing and other days when they don't feel too well

And the latter was that type of the day you're having today

It's not like you hated how your body looked, you know your not skinny and you loved it you never cared about the standard beauty that society put because you were very happy and satisfied with the way you looked

But as I said you had good days and bad days

And today you thought that maybe your body could look a little better

You sighed as you put your clothes on trying to take your mind off of it and to continue with your day

And you did but whenever you walked in front of a mirror in your house you took a long pause, a pause that's longer than your fix your hair or look at your makeup one

And your boyfriend noticed that

So when you said your taking a bath to clear your mind he took a quick trip to the near store grabbing your favorite snacks along with flowers

He was happy that he got back before you went out of the shower so he put the dress he's been working on for weeks on the bed and went out to get the rest of his surprise ready

You went out of the shower and gasped when you saw the v neck line red dress laying on your bed, you smiled immediately when you saw AZ on the tag

You put the dress on as you supposed your boyfriend wanted, did you hair and put some light make up and went out

You saw that your boyfriend has put candles everywhere and he was even dressing in a classic outfit with the snacks on the table

"Baby" you said as you walked to him, he smiled and pulled you closer to press a kiss on your temples before he pressed his lips into yours for a deep sweet kiss

"I wanted this dress to show every curve that I love about you that makes you so damn sexy princess and I think I did a good job you look amazing"  
"You didn't have to do this Asahi"  
"No I had to I can't see you doubting the way your beautiful body looks and stay silent I have to make sure that you know it and I am sorry if I didn't show you that recently" Asahi kept kissing each part of your face and hands as he kept talking about how pretty you looked and how he loves every inch of your body making all your doubts go away  
"I love you Asahi"  
"And I love you so much y/n"


	23. This is your home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a multi chapter fic idea I've had for a very long time but i still have doubts about it and I have no time for it anyways I thought about this soooo adorable scene and I was like no i have to publish this I HAVE to so here it is it's hurt/comfort also 
> 
> TW mention of abusive family
> 
> Tell me if you're interested in reading a whole fic of this or is it done like too many times also might do it with oc or something I'll see

Each step you took on the way was the same as every day and it was the same road with the same light conversations filled with laughter from time to time, it still hit different

Because these conversations were made to hide how sad you felt  
These laughs were fake because all you wanted to do was cry  
And each step was too heavy on your heart

Because today you were going to Asahi's place not to spend the day there, help him mom with food, have a girls talk with his sister late at night and the best of it was the safe feeling you felt each second you saw and spent with Asahi

This was ending today

_"NO I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO WITH HIM" Asahi yelled grabbing everyone's attention in the gym_   
_"But Asahi.." you tried to say with your low cracked voice, your eyes already stinging with tears_   
_"I couldn't protect you last time but now I can"_   
_"Asahi I have to, he might say you kidnapped me or something and he said he would change"_

_You had an abusive father and his girlfriend wasn't making it easier on you too so you decided to leave your house and go to Asahi's revealing your scares, bruises and everything to him after hiding it for a very long time_

_"WELL FUCK ME I DON'T CARE I ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU HE WON'T CHANGE THEY NEVER CHANGE"_   
_"Well I care about you so I am sorry I have to, I'll be fine Asahi I swear"_

When you approached the house you were silent both of you maybe you thought that talking would make what's happening seem real or maybe both of you were scared of the voice that might come out of your mouth, cracking

With another silent you and Asahi went to his sister's room to pack your stuff while your father waited outside

You started putting your clothes in the bag while Asahi gathered your books, note books, pens, etc

And again you didn't dare to speak

Asahi has finished and was standing next to you while you packed the last things and put them in your bag once you finished you closed your bag zipper and turned around to face Asahi but not daring to look at his face

"Take care of yourself this time" Asahi's voice was deeper than the usual and more serious this time you nodded

"Don't forget to eat well"  
"Mhmm"  
"And don't let him ever lay a finger on you"  
"Mhmm" your eyes started to sting, tears asking to escape your eyes but you didn't want to cry in front of him after all you agreed to leave with your father  
"I will always be here to help you so whatever happens come to me this is your home after all" he said pulling you into a tight hug and now you couldn't even stop yourself you held tighter into his shirt crying silently on his chest and when he felt you shaking in his arms he pulled you closer putting his arms around you and planting a kiss on the top of your head

When you pulled away he held your face between his hands with his usual sweet smile on his face except this time he was sad it was obvious from the way his eyes lacked that spark in them and the tears were wanting to escape his eyes yet he was smiling and removing your tears with his thumb  
"Now now don't cry, I already told you this is your home right you're welcome here anytime"  
"Thank you Asahi, I'll miss you" you said between your now sobbing  
"I'll miss you too"


	24. Tiny us

You and your husband have always talked about having babies you even thought of how many three maximum (you had to talk Asahi out of wanting to have as much babies as in a volleyball team so three was great to you)

So yeah you talked about it many many times

How you wanted the boys would look like him and how you hoped they'd have his hair well you even hoped the girls would have his hair

And how he wanted the girls to look exactly like you, and how he said he would protect the girl and that he will scare the boys with the way he looks

You talked about many details of how you want to raise them and where, that you'll leave them decide what they want and you'll be happy anyway

But you made these talks for the future as in few years

But now you were standing in front of your sink with a test in your hand that says pregnant

All you felt now was mixed emotions between happy, sad and terrified

Happy because you always wanted a piece of you and Asahi to grow inside of you  
Sad because never planned for it and it wasn't the time for it you weren't financially stable Asahi has just started his designing business and you had just got accepted into you dream marketing team so life was just starting for you two especially that you were married young, life literally was just starting for you but you had to get pregnant  
Terrified well because of what was said before and on top of that you were terrified of Asahi's reaction 

You let out a heavy sigh before putting that test away and trying to go on with your day while trying to think of a way to deliver the news to your husband

You had online meetings today so you didn't even realize that time has passed and your husband is already home

He waved at you because he saw that you're still in a meeting and went to the bathroom to change

It took you few minutes to realize that the pregnancy test is still at the sink

Freaking out internally you tried to act as calm as possible until finally your boss decided to end the meeting

Asahi soent more time in the bathroom this time so you took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to knock on the door but your boyfriend was quicker than you

He opened the door with the test in his hands looking at it then looking at you in your eyes  
"Pumpkin is this real?"  
"I..I.." his free hand slowly raised to caress your cheek while using his thumb to lift your head up to meet his eyes  
"Is it?" His voice was sweet as ever and you didn't know if it was his soothing voice or your hormones but you were crying  
"I am sorry I know we didn't plan it and I don't know how it happened I am sorry Asahi" you opened your eyes to look at his and saw that he was crying as well but he was smiling, with one movement he pulled you closer to him holding you tight and kissing your head  
"Pumpkin that's the best thing that could happen to us there is a tiny us on their way to the world we're having a baby"

Asahi was crying from happinesses and now you were too the way Asahi said that you're having a baby made it hit for you that you were actually so excited and happy to have a baby and start a family with the love of your life


	25. Love like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from a tiktok cover now I am addicted to this song and I think that Asahi will 100% use it like that hope you enjoy the fluff (also i feel like i made this concept alot but this is how i see asahi getting into a relationship AND i changed a part of the song to fit forgive me)

You and Asahi had been friends for as long as you can remember

You have known every single detail about Asahi, how he was interested in fashion, how he loved to sing especially in front of you, how he gets insecure from his play and always wants to improve for his team you knew way more than his friends knew about him all except his feelings for you

And it was the same way around Asahi knew every single detail about you, your habits, your hobbies, your future plans he knew everything except your feelings for him

One of your favorite things to do is to hang out together in the roof of your house or his you'd lay next to each other and watch the sky that's above you

You use this time to talk about literally any thing and nothing at the same time

It didn't matter if you were talking or not because just being together was good for you two

You'd always prefer to go to Asahi's because he'd get his guitar and sing for you

Asahi had a guitar for a very long time it was a hobby of his but never thought of it as something more than that and to him it was a relaxing thing to do just like doodling

Today has been a little exhausting day for you so Asahi had invited you to his place

"Hey Asahi"  
"Hey y/n glad you could make it"  
"It was a shitty day not gonna lie but I know you'll make it better for me"  
"Of course how about you go to the roof and I'll grab the guitar and come after you"  
"Yay mini concert" you said running to the roof making Asahi giggle

You went up and saw that Asahi had put a blanket on where you'd lay a long with some snacks and it made a smile grow on your face

You always appreciated what he did to you and that was one of the reasons why you loved him

Trying to ignore the butterflies that went loose in your stomach you lay down taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh while closing your eyes

"Wow it must have been a really bad day" you opened your eyes to the sudden voice and you were met with Asahi's worried expression as he lay next to you his face few inches away from yours and you could feel the heat of his breath sending shivers all over your body

You felt your cheeks heating up from how close Asahi was   
"I..umm yeah a little you know school and friends and life" you giggled trying to hide how nervous you were and the fact that you stuttered and you never do that

Asahi got up immediately with one quick movement grabbing the guitar that was next to him

"I learned a new song and I want you to listen carefully" his cheeks were turning pink which was a little odd he's never embarrassed to sing in front of you so that made you sit up facing him 

You nodded to Asahi's statement so he cleared his throat and started hitting the strings with his fingers

Asahi had his eyes on the guitar while the blush took over his ears and neck now

**I always thought**   
**I might be bad**   
**Now I am sure that it's true**

He then looked up and locked eyes with you and in this second you felt that the world stopped turning you melted in Asahi's eyes   
His eyes were so different than any time he looked at you  
And you felt the air in your body not getting out of your lungs  
And his smile was enough to make the blush spread all over your ears and neck

**Cause I think you're so good**   
**And I am nothing like you**

Asahi giggled in between the lines which made you smile wider  
Heart beating so fast you thought it would pop out of your ribcage

**Look at you go I just adore you**   
**I wish that you knew**   
**That I've always liked you**

Asahi put the guitar on his lap looked at it for a while before he looked up again to meet your eyes that were now filled with happy tears as to your face who had traces of tears

You didn't know when you started to cry but you were now and you can't stop

Asahi made you the happiest person alive after having the worst day ever

"y..y/n"   
you threw your arms around Asahi's neck surprising him at first but then he quickly wrapped his arms around you with a wide smile that you couldn't see  
"I have always liked you too Asahi" you whispered in his ear so he wrapped his arms tighter around you resting his head in the crook of your neck while you enjoyed the warmth of his breath


	26. Tall reader (drabbels)

The badass couple that's what Tanaka and Nishinoya calls you and Asahi since you two are very tall 

You were always a little insecure about your height but Asahi has always made sure to let you know how he admired you being close to him

"At least I am able to kiss you easily without having neck pains" he said one time before connecting his lips with yours into a quick sweet kiss when you started to ramble about how you were insecure of your height especially with the little difference between you two

Yes you were getting weird looks from everyone and whispers around you whenever you walk hand in had with your boyfriend at school but it made you feel better when you started hearing people say how good you two look together and of course when Tanaka and Nishinoya always admiring you and Asahi together it all made your insecurities go away little by little

Being tall helped you too much with spending more time with your boyfriend having learned the basics of volleyball from him you now always stayed late with him to help him with his spikes, service ace, receiving, blocking basically anything and everything

It also gave you an excuse to watch your boyfriend in action and sweating which you didn't mind at all

It didn't matter to you two who is the big spoon whenever you cuddle it depends on who's day was worst or more tiring because at the end of the day you both felt safe in each other's arms

If Asahi had a bad day you were more than happy to hold him, let his head lay on your chest while you played with his hair until he sleeps and if you were the one who had a bad day he'd be glad to hold you in his arms with his big arms surrounding your body and giving you butterfly kisses every now and then while also playing with your hair

As I said before Asahi thinks it's way easier to kiss you since you're almost the same height so expect too many kisses not only on the lips on your temples, on your forehead, on the too of your head, on your cheek anywhere, anytime and everywhere he can kiss you he will

He makes sure to let you know everyday how much he loves you and how much he think he's lucky to have you


	27. Perfect

You're a third year in Karasuno and because of an assignment you became friends with your crush Asahi Azumane

In your eyes he was perfect his personality, his appearance everything about him was screaming perfection 

But in your eyes you weren't

Because you were more of a plus size than the girls there so seeing all the girls so thin and confident made you think a little less of yourself

And no all the girls there were so nice you didn't even get bullied for it as you thought you would so you were thankful for that but that didn't make it easier to accept yourself looking like that while everyone had amazing bodies

You were waiting for Asahi in the lunch break since he invited you to have lunch with him but Daichi called him so he excused himself for five minutes

And so you were left alone looking at other girls and thinking how perfect they looked while you looked like this

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't even realize that Asahi had came back and was calling your name for a while

"Y/n" he yelled a little which made you come back to reality  
"Hey is something wrong?" He asked concerned as always he's always been too good with you and you never understood why  
"no no nothing is wrong don't worry"  
"Y/n I have known you for a while to know that something is indeed wrong and I don't want to pressure you but you know you can talk to me I mean you helped me to come back to volleyball so it's only fair I do the same to you"

You had just known Asahi when he had his little issue with volleyball wanting to quit and everything you helped his confidence a lot and helped him comeback so that's when you started to get very close

"It's ok it's stupid"  
"Y/n" he reached his hand to lay on top of yours a movement that caught you by surprise so you immediately looked at him to see his beautiful brown eyes looking at you "nothing you say is stupid and nothing on your mind is stupid so tell me"  
"Why are you friends with me Asahi?"  
"What?"  
"I mean why me there are so many perfect girls around you and I am sure they'd be happy to be friends with you, girls with perfect bodies because your perfect Asahi you're so perfect so why choose yo hang around someone who isn't perfect like me" seeing the blush on Asahi's face made you realize what you said so you immediately turned red as you were about to talk again Asahi spoke  
"Y/n I am far from perfect but you, you're the most perfect girl here you're smart, funny, someone I can rely on, you're so beautiful and your body is perfect so if someone isn't perfect it's me"  
His words made you speachless, you felt butterflies explosion in your stomach and your heart almost jumped out of your chest breaking your ribcage from how hard it was beating

"Y/n I like you and I want to be more than friends with you so if you can give the imperfect boy a chance to show you how perfect you are I'll be so happy" now you couldn't stop your tears from escaping your eyes a grin made it's way to your face as you nodded to Asahi feeling like the happiest person alive


	28. Hugging Asahi (headcanon)

•Asahi loves to hug you

•That's how he shows his love for you

•he loves to wrap his arms around your body

•and sometimes he'd run his hand through your hair

•and you love to keep you head on the crook of his neck

•because he always smells good

•he kind of smells like autumn, or have very warm smell

•cinnomen probably

•he just gives warm vibes

•his body is always warm too so it feels good to hug him

•again his big hands and arms are wrapped around you tightly but he'll make sure not to hurt you

•he'll give you kisses on top of your head or on the side he'll just kiss you

•it doesn't matter where you are he'll always hug you or have an arm around you just having your bodies near each other makes him happy and safe

•he was a little shy at first to always hug you and he's always ask shyly but when you got more comfortable together it didn't matter to him anymore and you loved him alot for that

•his favorite cuddling position is when you two are facing each other, you pressed into his chest, his arms around you and his lips near your forehead pressing kisses every now and then

•in conclusion Asahi is very cuddly and loves to hug so much 


	29. Happy birthday Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special oneshot for Asahi's birthday inspired by a Violet Evergarden episode  
> It's almost midnight in japan so i decided to publish it♥️  
> I also made an asahi edit on my twitter @bobsnk_ [here](https://twitter.com/bobsnk_/status/1344660786225020934?s=19)

It's a rare thing to miss Asahi's birthday January first, the first day of the new year and on this day the celebrations are huge not mainly for the new years but because it's the prince's birthday.

The small country would be awake for a week throwing carnivals with different foods, games and there would be plays with toys or people, musicians would be performing music everywhere and sometimes random people would start dancing on the street, the decorations were all over the streets, the music was so loud and the children laughter was filling the air

It was very great

Asahi was never a big fan of him being the prince and having to carry the burden of all those people and the country on his shoulders but his birthday week was the only week that made him happy that he was the prince 

Because of him people would forget about their problems for a day and enjoy their time with their families and children

Asahi has been always a very soft and caring person which his father hated because the crown needs someone to be so tough so you can make decisions without feeling bad or guilty which was the total opposite of Asahi

Asahi Azumane was known between people for his kind heart, his love for children, for his people and for his country

He was loved among most of the people and even if there were some who hated him for his too kind heart and saw him not capable of being the next king that didn't stop them from celebrating

Today was the big day Asahi's birthday and because of the that he got up early to do so many fittings for a suit _in his opinion_ luckily this was his last fitting for the day and he got his friends to help him instead

Of course there was a ball today a huge one where the higher ups are invited from the country and even from other countries because Asahi is turning 18 and Asahi wasn't a fan of that especially that there was a bigger crowd this time and he HATED crowd but that wasn't his only problem

"Asahi san you're so lucky not only does all the country celebrate your birthday but you get to dance with a princess this time everyone will be watching you dance together and you might fall in love"  
"Noya you know Asahi is nervous about this don't make it worse" Daichi told Noya quickly when he noticed his giant friend flinch

Yes Asahi was too worried about the princess he has to dance with, he knew who she was and what she does in her country and he admired her so much for that but still meeting new people terrified him and not only that he'll have to have your body close to his and this made him even more nervous especially because of his feelings

Yes he never met you before but what he heard about you made his heart beat faster whenever your name was mentioned

"C'mon Asahi we know about your feelings for her you must be excited" Sugawara nudged Asahi on the side _a little to hard_ that Asahi winced in pain  
"C'mon guys what if she didn't like me? Or what if i stepped on her feet" Asahi said fixing the buttons on his shirt  
"Asahi you have been learning how to dance since you were able to walk I think you will do great" Daichi reassured him  
"And why won't she like you you're the prince" Suga glared at Noya as soon as he said that and Noya realized what he said he was about to correct himself but Asahi beat him to it  
"I don't want her to like me because I am the prince Noya that's why I am nervous if she will like me I want her to like me for me not for my position"  
"I am sure she will like you for you Asahi"  
"Yeah it's really hard not to like you when you have this personality don't worry about it"

Meanwhile you were a special guest in the Azumane palace for the week but you haven't even met him or even took a glance of him and so Asahi's close girl friend along with some maids were helping you in your dress that was brought to you from the prince himself, you were excited and nervous to the ball that was happening in an hour and a half

"Kiyoko do you really think he'll like it?" You said looking at your dress from every angle on the long mirror  
"You look beautiful y/n I am sure you'll take Asahi breath away"  
"You really think so?" You turned to Kiyoko smiling and she met you with her beautiful smile  
"I know so y/n you'll have an amazing night today with Asahi"  
"Thank you Kiyoko I hope I can gather enough courage to confess today even though he might reject me but I won't see him again so it won't matter if I made an embarrassment out of myself"  
"You won't believe me now we're losing track of time and you still have to do your hair"

It was now the time for the ball both of you could hear the music playing announcing that the ball had started and that the crowd was waiting for both you and Asahi to come down

Both of you on top of the stairs opposite to each other you had Kiyoko by your side and Asahi had his friends next to him the people next to you dissapeared when the song changed making you two walk down the stairs each step you took made both your hearts beat faster and louder each step made you two see each other more clear each step made Asahi's breath go away as he saw you more clear and how stunning you looked in that dress and how your hair was styled each step you took made the butterflies in your stomach go wild from Asahi's sight in the suit and how his hair looked so good in a bun

Each step made your feelings grow bigger until you met in the middle of the big ballroom

Howl's moving castle theme played when you two bowed in front of each other Asahi taking your hand with his right hand and putting his left hand around your waist pulling you closer a movement that sent shivers down your spine

You both swayed to the music melting into each other's touch moving along with the music eyes never leaving the others it was like you two were alone in this world 

Asahi's touch was so calming it made you feel safe and protected for some reason and his giant hand was holding your small one so gently it was like he was afraid to break you

As the song continued you grew closer to each other now laying your head on his chest and him laying his head on top of yours taking your scent in

Unfortunately the music stopped into a faster beat song after the loud cheers of the crown which made you two break apart from each other but Asahi walked closer to you bringing his head closer to your ear  
"Mind if I take you somewhere" his voice made your legs weak and sent shivers down your spine it was like music to your ears  
"I don't mind" Asahi smiled brightly when you answered him so he quickly held your hand and walked you out through the crowd until you were alone in the garden

"This is my hiding spot I come here whenever I need peace not even my friends know about this I hope it's fine if you don't tell anyone about it"  
"Well I don't think it will matter since I don't live here"  
"I was kinda hoping you would" his answer surprised you it made the blush take over your face as it did to his

"You look so beautiful in that dress"  
"Thank you whoever bought this has taste" you said as you spined around showing off your dress in front of Asahi with a smile on your face which made Asahi chuckle  
"I am glad you loved it but it wasn't bought I just told them said"  
"It wasn't bought then?" You gasped when you put one and one together  
"I am lucky to have all the maids like me because I can do my favorite hobby without them telling my father so when I knew you were coming I made that dress for you I hope you don't find that weird"  
"It's not at all oh my god it's so sweet I.. I never thought you'd go through all that just for me"  
"And I would do even more for you"  
You two paused looking at each other the moon reflecting on you two making his chocolate eyes shine even more and it made your eyes sparkle 

Asahi moved closer to you taking your hand in his before he started talking

"Y/n I know what you do to your people I know it's not the real you 100% but I am sure you're as kind as you seem to be and if you don't mind it I want to get to know the real you and I want you to know the real me too"  
You chuckled before answering him "I'd love to Azumane san I was actually planning to ask you this because I really like you"  
"I really like you too y/n and please call me Asahi"  
"Ok Asahi"  
"Y/n can I kiss you?"  
"Yes please Asahi" 

Asahi got closer to you and put his hands on your face he had to lean down a little while you had to lean up you both were nervous and a blushing mess until your lips touched and it felt like magic

It was beautiful, sweet and better than you thought it would you always read about it in your books but Asahi's kiss can't be described

"Happy birthday Asahi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Asahi's birthday special I got inspired from that violet evergarden episode  
> I hope you all loved it and I hope for our favorite ace to have a happy birthday in hq world  
> I honestly never loved a character this much he is my comfort character and i really want to see him happy all the time it makes me happier like that🥺


	30. My snowman and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your soulmate can hear you when you sing

You were the only single one in your group of friends and you were fine with it yes you felt lonely at times but stuff like that didn't matter to you because the feeling would always go away that was until your friends decided to go all on a date with their boyfriends to go to the shrine then go eat something after and of course they invited you

You said yes after your friends kept insisting that no they won't leave you alone and no you won't be third wheeling them all

But boy they were wrong

Because when you left to go to the cafe each one of your friends was walking with her boyfriend leaving you to walk behind them

And so you decided to sing

_I want you to know_   
_that I am never leaving_   
_Cuz I'm mrs snow_   
_Till death we'll be freezing_

And that exact time Asahi was visiting the shrine with his third year friends they were walking together talking and laughing until Asahi heard your singing so he stopped and smiled to himself his friends caught him and so Suga and Daichi started teasing him

"Is this your soulmate again Asahi did she start singing"  
"I really wish we could meet her so we could thank her for putting a smile on our ace's face"  
"C'mon guys you do this every time" Asahi was about to continue but he heard the voice singing in his head become so clear and so near he stopped and looked to his left where he heard you and appearnitly the others heard it too and looked where their Ace was looking

And then he saw you

You were looking down at your feet your hands in your jacket's pocket and your voice was even more magical to hear it in real life

_Yeah you are my home_   
_My home for all seasons_   
_So c'mon let's go_

"That's her, that's my soulmate" Asahi's face was red and his jaw dropped his eyes were filled with love the moment he saw you and his friends were shocked and happy as well  
"Oh I know her Asahi san she's a second year in class four I can make you two meet if you want"  
"I have an idea Shimizu san can you help me with it, can you all help me"  
"Look at our child Daichi he's grown up and in love and he's even asking for our help"  
"I have never been more proud"

The next time you went to school it was a little boring you were sitting on your desk doodling in your notebook until you felt someone stand in front of your desk you looked up and saw Shimizu your upperclassman

"Shimizu senpai hi"  
"Hey y/n san are you free now?"  
"Yeah I have nothing to do, do you need any help Shimizu senpai"  
"Your soulmate wants to see you in the gym now he's waiting for you"  
"My wh.." Kiyoko left your desk quickly leaving you very very confused

You decided to go to the gym and see what was Kiyoko talking about

You felt like it took you forever to walk to the very close gym each step made your heart beat faster and then on your way there you started to hear a voice singing

_Don't cry, snowman, not in front of me_   
_Who'll catch your tears if you can't catch me, darling_   
_If you can't catch me, darling_

You started to walk faster and faster there until you reached the gym you took a deep breath then you opened the door

_Don't cry, snowman, don't leave me this way_   
_A puddle of water can't hold me close, baby_   
_Can't hold me close, baby_

You locked eyes with Asahi the very famous Ace of Karasuno and he was the one who was waiting for you at the gym

He was your soulmate

He took a step forward offering his hand for you with a sweet smile on his face as the blush took over both your faces you smiled and took his hand

He pulled you closer to him still as flustered as he was you could sense that he was so nervous like you then he started to sing along with the song as you swayed to it

_I want you to know that I'm never leaving_   
_'Cause I'm Mrs. Snow, 'til death we'll be freezing_   
_Yeah, you are my home, my home for all seasons_   
_So come on, let's go_

He pulled you closer having an arm on your back and his other hand was interlocked with yours while your other hand was on Asahi's shoulder then he started to move you two to the beat of the song which made you giggle

_Let's go below zero and hide from the sun_   
_I love you forever where we'll have some fun_   
_Yes, let's hit the North Pole and live happily_   
_Please don't cry no tears now, it's Christmas, baby_

_My snowman and me_   
_My snowman and me_   
_Baby_

  
"I am so happy I found you y/n if you can let me I want to take care of you will you take care of me?"  
"I will Azumane Senpai"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did just call myself out in this fic haha  
> Anywayy i had this song stuck in my head because of tiktok and I HAD to write something about it even if it was that cheesey


	31. The little merman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea from @/tete_futue on twitter  
> [here](https://twitter.com/tete_futue/status/1343594100981960705?s=19)  
> Tw mention of bullying

Another day surviving at school from all the bulling that went on and on with no stop and there was no point in trying again to stop it because you were scared that they'd hit you again or bully you even more and there was no point of telling the teacher because who would believe you and not the dean's daughter

Today has been a little too much on you so you decided to walk near the ocean instead of going straight for home

The sky was so clear and the sun was starting to set when you found a rock on the side so no one could see you and despite the great weather and the beautiful variety of colors that the sun made, you wished that the weather was matching with your feelings now instead of being beautiful and breathtaking it should be gloomy, foggy and rainy

You let out a heavy sigh trying ignore all the flashbacks that your mind made you see and seeing that you have used all your tears today and there weren't even new ones daring to escape you felt a little adventurous or in other words you wanted to feel the adrenaline instead of being sad all the time

Even you knew that it was a stupid idea especially because you can't swim but you found yourself taking off your school uniform leaving yourself in your underwear before taking a deep breath and jumping right into the ocean

The cold water made the air in your lungs dissapear for a moment you stayed in your place for a minute until you got used to the water and your breathing went back to normal

You kept swimming deep inside getting away from the rocks that held your clothing, you were surprised of how far you've come without knowing how to swim properly

And you jinxed it because after the ocean was calm you were suddenly hit with a big wave you tired so hard to avoid it by swimming back but you were slow and so the wave cought up to you and you felt like the ocean swallowed you 

And you closed your eyes letting the ocean swallow you

You opened your eyes from a tug of hair behind your ear seeing a tall figure laying in front of you long hair with pointy ears, skin shining a lot and you thought that you were dreaming you started coughing the water that was in your lungs and soon as you stopped the tall figure dissapeared

You looked around and saw that you were at the same place where you left your clothes so you put them on and walked around where you were desperate to find who saved you but you went home with nothing

You couldn't sleep well that night you kept thinking about that tall man you assumed you didn't see him clearly you didn't even see his face but you really wanted to see him again and so you closed your eyes trying to sleep with a goal on your mind

You're going back there again to look for him

You went back the next day and the day after and the day after that but there was no use you couldn't find whoever saved you but you didn't lose hope and you kept coming back

You kept coming back to look for who saved you, you kept coming back to be alone in that beautiful place you became attached to this spot ever since that day and so you had many reasons to come back

One day you have been looking at the water beneath your feet you sighed turning your head to look towards the sky and the clear sky from before was now filled with dark clouds suddenly and the ocean was filled with high waves

Excited about the possibility of meeting who saved you again because this was how you two met the first time your heart starting beating so fast as if you just had ran in a marathon 

The waves got higher and so you stood on the rocks you sat on a minute ago a splash of water hit next to your feet and made you jump as you lost your balance and as you were about to hit the ocean you felt strong arms hold your body

You took a look on whoever saved you not wanting to miss his face this time if he was the one from before and you were met with two beautiful chocolate eyes you scanned the rest of his face while moving your fingers through his face a strong jaw line, beautiful lips, long brown hair and it felt so soft and pointy blue ears

His eyes never left yours as you scanned his face and started to look down and behind him you could see a beautiful shiny tail

You looked back at his face immediately heart still beating very fast but you didn't know was it because you found who you were looking for or was it because he was a creature you only read about in books or listened about him in stories

But he was real this time and he was very beautiful

"T..thank you for saving me" you stuttered face completely red and that earned you a beautiful smile from the creature that held you between his arms  
"Couldn't let what happened to you last time happen again"  
"You.. you can talk" chuckling he nodded and put you on the rock that you always sit on and he was laying with his forearms on it looking at you with such loving eyes  
"I..I have been watching you ever since you almost drowned I have been watching you cry, talk and stare at no where and I couldn't help but wonder what makes such a beautiful person cry this much"  
"You think I am beautiful?"  
"I umm yes it's weird if I said it first time meeting you right scratch that um hi my name is Asahi and I am your guardian from the ocean"  
"my what?"  
"well I saved you twice doesn't that technically make me your guardian" you laughed from his response and he joined you  
"You have a sense of humor I like you"  
"And I like you too y/n"  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I have been watching you for a while so I heard you talking to someone on the phone and they said your name" oh yeah you remembered your mom talking to you because you got too late the other day  
"I..You must know that I wanted to see you right why didn't you show yourself before Asahi?" 

Asahi got closer to you his hand pushed strands of your hair behind your ear causing you to blush and he kept his face very close to you  
"Because I was scared that I would fall in love if I did and I was right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CLIFFHANGER kind of I hope you liked this one I actually enjoyed writting it so much  
> Anyways everyone go read building up confidence IT'S AMAZING https://my.w.tt/l4bnCthENcb


	32. Must've been the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw mention of abuse if you looked really close  
> Based on the song must've been the wind if you didn't recognize it from the title

* * *

Asahi has invited Nishinoya over since he went back from Italy and Asahi had finally some free time so the two men decided to catch up

It has been a while since they were both together and Asahi honestly misses him so he was glad that Nishinoya accepted his request to come over

As Nishinoya was so busy in telling Asahi one of his fishing adventures in Italy and while Asahi was listening carefully even though he had listened to it before but the excitement in his voice and the sparkle in his eyed made him listen to it again as if it was the first time

Until *crash*

Nishinoya stopped from the loud crash from next door followed by the screaming or crying of a girl which them both very concerned

"Asahi san do you know who lives there?"  
"Yeah I have seen her multiple times and said hi but we didn't really talk"  
"Should you check on her maybe something happened?"  
"You think I should?"  
"Yeah yeah what if she's hurt or needs help I would go but she doesn't know me you go see her and I'll wait for you"

Asahi was nervous to go because he didn't know if he will intrude in a business that's not his

But Noya was right what if you were hurt or needed help

Asahi knocked on the door and stood there for a minute or so until you opened the door you were wearing an oversized sweater with a big poffy neck and it seemed like you just put it on because Asahi noticed that your hair was a bit over place you turned around wiping tears from your eyes before turning around to Asahi with an obvious fake smile on your face

"Hey umm I heard yelling and crying are you umm are you ok?"  
"Yelling and crying I don't think it was here" Asahi knew immediately that you're lying but he couldn't insist any more because you don't know each other  
"Oh I must have heard it wrong then"  
"Yeah but thank you for checking up umm"  
"Oh Azumane Asahi" Asahi extended his hand for you and you took it shaking it sending electricity through Asahi's body as soon as your soft small hand met his large one  
"Y/n L/n nice to meet you Azumane san"  
"Nice to meet you too l/n san I will go now sorry for interrupting"

So Asahi went back disappointed and concerned

It's been days since that happened and it happened again but time he hears it an angry man yelling before he heard your crying

So he went out of his place leaving the fabric that he was working on and quickly knocked on the door but you didn't open this time the man that must have been yelling was the one who opened so Asahi furrowed his eyebrows 

"Yes how can I help you?"  
"I heard l/n san crying is everything alright?"  
"Yes we are fine who are you?"  
"Azumane Asahi her neighbor"  
"And being her neighbor gives you the right to come in anytime like that?"  
"Well as I said I heard yelling and crying so I came to check I didn't mean to interrupt or anything"  
"We're fine Azumane san now if you can excuse me"

Asahi nodded taking a step back glancing inside one last time and he saw you sitting on the ground hugging your knees so he assumed you were crying

His hands turned into fists as he walked back to his apartment upset 

Asahi couldn't sleep all night this day his mind kept going back to you sitting on the ground crying he sighed and got up to the balcony having given up on sleep for now 

He looked at the sky it was clear with many stars so it helped him relax a little he took a glance to his left and saw you looking at the sky he couldn't help but smile revealed that you were fine

"Hey" Asahi had been thinking of talking to you or not but he didn't realize that the word had left his mouth, you flinched before turning around sighing when you saw Asahi  
"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Asahi waved his hands in front of him and you giggled  
"It's fine Azumane san why are you up at this hour?"  
"I couldn't sleep and you?"  
"I couldn't sleep too" you had a little smile on your face but Asahi sensed that there was sadness behind he turned his head to look at the sky before continuing  
"Hey umm are you ok? I.. I came by today and I saw you" 

Asahi has waited for an answer for moments but he didn't get one so he looked at you and was surprised to see that you started to cry

"L/n san.."  
"I.. I am not ok"  
"Do you want to come and talk?" You nodded so Asahi gave you a weak smile and went to open the door for you ready to hear you and comfort you even if it took him all night as long as you felt better and since then you became close friend to him


	33. Single dad (headcanon)

* * *

\- Asahi was a little nervous about being a single dad but who wouldn't

  
\- he always thought about how kids were scared of him when he was younger and it's like a nightmare to him if his child got scared of how he looked

  
\- but all his fears dissapeared when his child meets him with a loving hug and the biggest smile

  
\- Asahi makes sure to spend as much time with his child

  
\- he will work from home most of the time

  
\- and if he's not working from home he'll make sure that the place is well prepared to his child

  
\- because he can never trust someone else woth them, what if they caught a bad word or were treated bad he can't let that happen

  
\- he might be a little over protective but that's just until his child grows bigger

  
\- HE WILL SHOWER THEM WITH ALL THE TOYS HE CAN BUY

  
\- there is no limit

  
\- if he has a girl them she's getting tons of princess dresses made by him of course

  
\- and it doesn't matter the gender because they'll be stylish as fuck

  
\- bath times are the best times

  
\- bubble baths, toys and it's always fun with Asahi playing with the soap along with his child making shapes and everything

  
\- Asahi makes sure that his child gets the best nutrition they need to grow healthy

  
\- but that doesn't mean there won't be a few sweet snacks here and there

  
\- he might be spoiling his child but there is a limit for everything

  
\- and yes bed time stories are for everyday

  
\- he tries to teach them how to read like that

  
\- and ends up falling asleep next to them because poor man has been working so hard at his job and for his child

  
\- his love for his child is unlimited and he's greatful for having them every day

* * *


	34. Let it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's life isn't as easy as you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw verbal abuse  
> I hate myself for writing this chapter but I kind of headcanon this sorry😬 also this is the longest chapter i wrote over 2.6 k words!!

* * *

It's been two month, one week and four days since Asahi confessed to you and ever since then you have been over the moon

You knew Asahi was a sweet person and you never believed the rumors anyway but you never thought he would be so affectionate and caring, he might not be so good with words but he makes sure to show his love and support for you by being there for you all the time

When you have a big event in your club he's there to support you, when you have a hard time with exams he's over at your house in no time to help you even if he's not that good with this subject, if you're having a breakdown he's there to hold you it doesn't matter what is happening when or where you always found Asahi by your side and in exchange you have been with him all the time too

Being there in his practice, in all his matches, you were always with him when he got a little insecure to hold him and to reassure him

So yeah these two and half months have been the best in your life

Now you and your boyfriend were leaving school after his practice ended and you were walking hand in hand

"Y/n I know I asked you before but are you really sure about this I mean you can say no I won't mind" you looked up at your boyfriend and gave him a reassuring smile  
"Asahi I told you it's fine it's been two months so I think it's a good time to finally sit with your family you've met mine and they all love you so why not"  
"Mom has been asking me alot about it lately but I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable with this you know I don't want to feel like I am forcing you to do it"  
"Aww baby I have been wanting to meet your family actually since you talked about your mom and sister I won't lie I am a little nervous but I am sure it will all be fine because you're with me" you smiled at your boyfriend and he couldn't help but smile back pulling you closer to his side as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder

"It will be fine"

You continued to have small talks until you could see Asahi's house  
"We're here"

It was a nice house with two floors, it had trees around it with a nice car parked outside but you suddenly felt Asahi stiffened beside you and his hand tightened around your hand

"Asahi don't say you're more nervous than me? It will be fine" You looked at your boyfriend smiling but it dissapeared as soon as you saw his slightly pale face  
"Asahi are you ok?" You stood in front of your boyfriend who's eyes never left his house you started to get really concerned and scared you let go of his hand and cupped his face to look at you

"Asahi"  
"S..sorry y/n it seems like my dad came back early this month so I was just surprised" he gave you a smile that you could tell from thousands of miles away that it was fake but you didn't have the time to question it because he held your hand again and continued walking with you until you reached the front door

You never heard Asahi talk about his father it was always his mother or his big sister and you didn't want to question it because you thought he had passed away or left him so you wanted Asahi to be the one to talk about it when he's comfortable enough

But to your surprise Asahi father was alive and he was with him

Your anxiety from before about meeting Asahi's family had dissapeared now and you were only filled with concern about your boyfriend who's hands were shaking as he put the key in the hole

"Hey Asahi we can stay outside until you calm down your hands are shaking" you put your hands over his and you smiled to reassure him one of his hands moved to cup your cheek moving his thumb on your cheek bone as you leaned on his hands  
"It's fine y/n I am fine my relationship with my father isn't this good but it will be fine"

The door opened suddenly and it made you two jump you were met with a very beautiful and tall young woman who smiled when she saw you two and she looked like Asahi when she smile

"Asahi is this cute girl your girlfriend? Is that the famous l/n chan"  
"Neechan you sacred us" Asahi put his hand on his chest and sighed  
"Oh my god I finally met you Asahi has been hiding you for the longest time we thought you were fake" Asahi's sister pulled you in a tight hug it took you a moment to try get your arms out to hug her back 

Asahi chuckled when you saw that you were now struggling with the hug "neechan that's enough you're suffocating her with your hug"  
"Asahi you're mean it's clear she loves it right l/n"  
"Yeah it's fine" you smiled at her she hugged you one last time before she started talking "Look at how rude I am c'mon let's head inside" she started walking and you two followed her but then she stopped and looked at Asahi  
"Umm Asahi dad is here he came early"  
"I know I saw his car" you looked between Asahi and his sister they both looked upset and sad for their dad being here and it made you more anxious

Many questions were going through your mind right now and really bad thoughts

The idea of your sweet boyfriend getting hurt or abused by his father made you feel sick because he doesn't ever deserve this no one deserves this

You were taken out of your thoughts when Asahi held your hand once you took off your shoes and led you to the kitchen where his mom was 

"Mom we're home"  
"Aah Asahi you're home, oh my god this is your girlfriend she's even more prettier than you said" she approached you with another hug and you hugged her back  
"Thank you for coming I hope you like the food I made"  
"Of course it smells good already thank you for inviting me"  
"no need to thank me sweetheart I have been telling Asahi to invite you for the longest time but he's been delaying it"  
"It was a little early mom"  
"But you're always at her house Asahi you're so rude" Asahi's mother hit him lightly on his arm and he winced 

"Go sit on the table you two the food is ready" you took your seat next to Asahi and Asahi intertwined your fingers together as he started to move his thumb to make circle shapes on your hand a sign that he was nervous

He always holds your hand like that but when he holds it tighter and start making shapes it's a sign that he is so nervous he always does that before a match he sometimes pulls you closer to his chest hugging you but you thought he won't do that because his mom was here and the rest of his family was about to come too assuming that Asahi's sister went to call their dad downstairs 

So you put your other hand over his to calm him down he knew what you were doing so he smiled and pulled you closer to kiss the top of your head 

Not soon after you heard foot steps coming down the stairs you got up with Asahi to bow when his father came down the stairs 

"Hello dad"  
"Nice to meet you sir I am y/n l/n Asahi's girlfriend"  
"Asahi's girlfriend?"  
"umm yeah" you laughed nervously and looked at your boyfriend playfully hitting him "Asahi you didn't tell your dad you are in a relationship"  
"no no I told him...I umm I told you last time you were here dad"  
"Well I thought she'd leave you once she got to know you"  
"excuse me?"  
"dad not now please" Asahi sighed as he sat down again you looked between Asahi and his dad before taking your seat 

You couldn't take your eyes off of your upset boyfriend who's eyes were not leaving the floor  
"miss y/n you didn't find someone other than this insecure boy I bet there are better boys at the club with him you should go find someone better"  
"Sir..I..I don't understand"  
"Dad c'mon his girlfriend is here" you looked at Asahi who has both his hands now in fists you wanted to hold him and yell at his dad but you didn't it's better if you didn't at least you thought you won't do it now

Soon after Asahi's mother put the food on the table you thanked for your food then started eating

Asahi's father was Asking his oldest daughter about her job and whatever he wanted to ask about, you couldn't let your eyes off of Asahi who wasn't eating as much 

"And you Asahi how is your studying?"  
"It's good"  
"Which college did you decide to join?"  
"I am not joining any colleges"  
"So you're going pro with volleyball?"  
"umm no I didn't get any offers we just started to do better"  
"Asahi why do you keep insisting to be a failure in my eyes, you have few months left in high school and you haven't yet known what you will do I did not raise a failure" Asahi's father shouted the last part everyone at the table flinched from the sudden raise of his voice

Every bad word Asahi's father said to Asahi you felt like it was directed at you it hurt you so much to know that your sweet loving boyfriend is treated like that by his father 

No wonder why he's always insecure

But you knew that your boyfriend had plans he knew what he was doing he even had everything prepared from when he finished school

But Asahi didn't say anything and you didn't know if you should talk or not

"Of course you won't even explain yourself, you're ashamed right you're ashamed that you never did anything to be proud of right"

"You did not raise me my mother and sister did so if someone should be disappointed it should be them not you" Asahi shouted back it was the first time you ever hear Asahi yell and he was so scary

"You're shouting back now, you say I never raised you then who the fuck got money for your education and volleyball who provides you and the rest of your family with food, clothes and a roof isn't it me and you dare to say I didn't raise you, I work hard each and everyday and what I got is a very insecure ungrateful boy" the shouting continued on the table you couldn't dare to meet anyone's eyes because yours were filled with tears now  
"Maybe if you treated me better maybe if you didn't make me feel so bad and that I could do better I wouldn't be like that father, mom neechan sorry for being a disappointment, y/n I am sorry that you have to be with me when you can do better" his voice was low and shaking you could hear how broken he was you looked up to Asahi with tear stains on his cheeks 

Your palms now hurt you from how hard you were digging your nails into them  
Asahi got up quickly and went upstairs to his room you assumed you couldn't handle what was said to him and what he said broke you because you always think that you don't deserve Asahi that he's too kind and too caring and never in your life did you think that he would like you back

"You don't know Asahi to talk about him like that" your voice was shaking it was almost like a whisper but they all heard it, it seems like they don't dare to talk back to him but it's too late now and it doesn't even matter because what matters now was your boyfriend  
"I am his father I know him better than you"  
"No you don't, you don't know how hard he studies and how he tries his best before every exam, you don't know how many sleepless night he got to get his homework done, you don't know how hard he trains and works for himself and for his team, Asahi is the best person I have ever met and I always ask myself what did I ever do in my life to deserve such an amazing person, if you think his insecurities is bad then you're wrong because his insecurities made him a better ace and a better person and you should be so proud of him"

You had managed to say all what you wanted without breaking down you quickly ran upstairs to find where Asahi was and you wiped away your tears because Asahi can't see you cry or else he'll be the one comforting you because that's Asahi

"Asahi" you called in a low calm voice as you slowly opened the door, as you entered the room you saw him curled into a ball on his bed so you took steps towards him trying to make as little noise as you can

You climbed onto the bed and lay behind him you gently put your right arm around his body brining you closer to him you pressed a kiss on his cheek before laying back again now your forehead resting on his shoulder

"I am sorry you had to see this" his voice was shakey and it was almost like a whisper to you  
"I am sorry you had to go through this" you felt him nod you held him closer to make sure that he knows you're here for him then you felt his body shaking softly so you got up and pulled him up with you to face you

His eyes were so red from the crying as his nose the previous tears stains hadn't had time to dry before they got replaced with new ones

As Asahi was sitting in front of you he didn't dare to look at your eyes he felt weak and he felt so bad 

You pulled him closer his head was at the crook of your neck one hand was drawing circles at his back and the other was playing with his hair

"Asahi it's ok let it out" not soon after you said that his hands held the fabric of your shirt so tight, you felt wet tears on your neck and not soon after your heart got broken even more when you heard him sob so loudly that you couldn't even take it and you start to silently cry 

"It's never enough y/n whatever I do is never enough for him"  
"But it's more than enough for me, for your mother and sister and for your team you know that we're all proud of you and happy for what you've accomplished so far you don't need your father to tell you if you're doing ok or not as long as you're happy and as long as your proud of yourself and where you are no one should matter to you"

After few minutes of you and Asahi holding each other he calmed down a little so he moved away and cupped your cheeks to clear your face from the tears and you did the same to him with a smile on your face

"Y/n"  
"Yes Asahi"  
"I love you" you were taken back by his words it was the first time he said it to you he was sitting in front of you looking at you so lovingly cheeks and nose red you didn't know whether it was from the crying or the effect of saying the love word or both but he was smiling and after all what happened you realized that you loved his smile more than you even thought

"I love you too Asahi and I will always love you"

And you spent the rest of your time with Asahi cuddling and talking to take his mind off of what happened and since that day you knew you had to protect him whatever the cost was because you loved him so much more than anyone in the world

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you made it this far thank you (again i hate myself for writing it)  
> I obviously didn't add the father apologizing part because ngl no parent ever does this at least my father doesn't  
> I know they do this out of love and wanting to see us better but there are better ways haha  
> Anyways if you're going through this remember to take it easy no one knows better but you, you know what you want and what your limits are not your parents and do whatever makes you happy
> 
> I will try to upload fluff more even tho i am in the mood for angst hehe
> 
> Here are cute asahi fics I read  
> Asahi barista: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998628
> 
> Asahi azumane is a coward: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667613


	35. first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of all your 21 years you have been lonely of love but you never thought it mind end when you encounter a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i feel like i haven't updated in a very long time and I am sorry I am not feeling it lately and i have many ideas but I don't have the motivation to write them so I am sorry if this turned out to be bad

* * *

Romance was everywhere, whenever you looked there are always a couple showing love to each other either by holding hands, hugging, kissing it was like the universe was laughing at you

Being 21 and the only one in your group of friends that never experienced love is kind of sad but you never thought about it because you always thought about studying studying and more studying

So while your friends were experiencing first love, first heartbreak, being confessed to, get rejected and all of that you were studying to make sure to not let your family down but that left you with a great lack of love experiences and a university you hate so much 

And you started to regret everything when you saw how happy your friends were in their relationships, they have always told you to go easy on yourself and experience live a little but you were so stubborn and now you wished you had listened to them

You put on the final make up touches, your model friend had her birthday party held in a hotel you thought it was too much but it was her agency that held it because they want her to get to meet designers, photographers etc and that made you a little anxious because that means there will be many people that you didn't know and it didn't make you feel comfortable

At the same time you kept thinking that you have to look your best because professional people will be there and they will judge 

You put on your most comfortable heels you so you won't suffer for the rest of the night even you knew your feet will still hurt but at least they won't hurt bad

You then took a quick look in the mirror before you started to head out you were meeting your other friends so you can go to where the birthday party was held

As expected it was loud and crowded you had met your friend earlier and told her happy birthday but then you lost sight of her in fact you lost sight of all your friends so you did the only thing you can do stand in a corner and try to finish the drink you had 

But your plans were disturbed when you felt a tall figure standing next to you, you looked from the corner of your eyes and cursed under your breath immediately from the handsome man that was standing next to you you felt him turn his head towards you so you immediately looked somewhere else taking the whole drink in one sip which made you choke

"Are you ok? Do you want a drink?" The handsome man sat his drink down and went immediately to help you  
"I am fine" you coughed again "I am fine thank you" it finally stopped so you looked at the starnger's eyes and you felt like the world had stopped his eyes were so charming and so beautiful

After moments you realized you were staring at him and that you even made him blush so you stood up and took a step away from him and you were sure that your face was red because you felt heat all over your face

"What were you doing standing alone?" The mystery man asked  
"I could ask you the same thing mister handsome" the man chuckled which made you realize what you said you cursed yourself for that, two drinks in and you started to talk nonsense  
"Well my name is Asahi Azumane and well my agency wanted me to come for relationships works and other stuff but honestly i don't like crowded places" Asahi Azumane why does that ring a bell and after hearing his name you now think you met him before "now can you tell me why are you here alone"  
"Well I don't like crowded places too and besides I can't find my friends" 

Asahi smiled and you two stood there for a moment looking at each other it was kind of awkward you wanted to say something and not leave it like this but you didn't know what exactly to say  
"I didn't get your name btw" his smile was sweet, charming and some what comforting  
"Oh I am sorry my name is y/n l/n"  
"Well y/n can I get you another drink then we can maybe go outside to talk away from the people"  
"Sure"

You waited for Asahi outside on the terrace because he insisted to get the drink for you and so you went out first your body had goosebumps from the first blow of cold air that hit you as soon as you stepped out 

"Here is your drink" you smiled at Asahi as he handed you the drink you took a small sip not wanting to get drunk quickly  
"So y/n what do you do?"  
"I am on my last year on University and you must be a model right?" Asahi chuckled at your said question and moved his hand to his nape  
"Actually I am a designer not a model"  
"Oh" you started to put pieces together and now you knew it you knew why his name sounded familiar and why you felt you have seen him before  
"Oh my god you're the Asahi Azumane, oh my god that's why you were so familiar" you said a little too loud for what you wanted your voice to be grabbing Asahi's attention  
"The Asahi Azumane?" Asahi asked confused  
"Yeah the ace that played with Karasuno when they finally went to nationals after a long time"  
"wait you know me? But I don't remember seeing you at school"  
"No unfortunately I didn't go to Karasuno at the same time as you but my brother was a second year and he was a friend with your libero so he took me to your game against Shiratorizawa and that was onw of the best games I have ever seen it made me so attached to volleyball and I even saw all your games in the nationals you all did great"  
"I umm thank you" Asahi's cheeks were red you didn't know was it your compliments that caused it or the cold or the fact that he's almost done with his drink

"It feels like forever since that I still wish I can go back and experience this again"  
"I wish I can go back and change some things too"  
"what would you change if you went back in time?" You let out a deep sigh as you took a long sip from your drink finishing most of it  
"I would take it easy maybe join a club, fall in love"  
"fall in love?" Asahi turned his body towards you to give you his full attention you turned to face him too feeling a little shy of what you were about to say  
"yeah I never experienced love at all no one would be interested in a shy girl who only thought about grades right? And I guess even after highschool no one has shown interest in me you know I am just like these background characters who doesn't have anything go on in their life" the corner of your lips turned into a small smile you looked away from Asahi embarrassed from what just left your mouth looks like the drink took control of you because you could have said it in another way that doesn't make you look this pathetic

"Well I know if we were both in Karasuno at the same time I would be interested in a shy girl who was thinking about her grades" you immediately looked up to meet Asahi's face he had the sweetest smile you have ever seen it made you get a weird feeling in your stomach  
"th..thank you Asahi"  
"I really mean it y/n" Asahi took another step towards you  
"Huh?!" Your eyes locked together his hand slowly moved to hold your chin careful as if he could break you you could feel how sweet he is even from his touches   
"Y/n this is probably me getting a little tipsy but do you mind if I was your first kiss" Asahi had kept fair distance between you two but you thought despite that you think he can hear how loud your heart was beating as it was about to break your ribcage and explode

"It's ok" it came out like a whisper but it was enough for Asahi to hear and close the gap between you too in a soft and sweet kiss you his hot breath on you sent shivers down your spine Asahi broke the kiss smiling as he looked at you but this wasn't enough for you, you pulled asahi closer to you and your lips met again in a more passionate kiss this time, this time you both were hungry for each other, hungry for the other's lips your hands ran through his hair while his travelled through your body

It felt like only the two of you were there and it felt like as if it was a fairytale to you 

You both broke the kiss heavily breathing for the lack of air in your lungs Asahi rested his forehead against yours, your noses touching and smiles not leaving both your faces

  
"Would you like to go on a date Asahi?"  
"I'd love that y/n"

the first kiss, the butterflies you get when Asahi looks at you, the feeling of love and being wanted everyone told you about falling in love you heard about it many many times but experiencing it with Asahi was different it was better than what you imagined

And you finally got to experience love with the best man you've ever known

* * *


	37. A beach trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi wants to take you to a beach trip but doesn't know what you're insecure about
> 
> Warning: body insecurities?

* * *

Today was a very busy day you have been packing with your boyfriend all day getting ready to your trip to his hometown miyagi

Having met him in tokyo in a coffee shop where your orders got mixed together you haven't met his family nor his friends and since he was going there he decided why not bring you along with him and you were actually happy about it because it was like a huge step in your relationship

"Hey love don't forget to pack some swimsuits the weather is usually beautiful this time of the year so we can take time to hang out with everyone there maybe we can play beach volleyball and you'll get to see me play" Asahi smiled at you then he continued to put some other clothes in his bag

But on the opposite side you didn't think about smiling at all you froze at his words you only wore bikini once in front of Asahi and it was in a family gathering of yours as in your parents and siblings and it was in a private pool so no one saw you except for Asahi and it got a lot of convincing from your mom to let you go out in a bikini from how insecure you were

So the thought of wearing a bikini in public and in front of his friends it was terrifying

"If you have others that look like this cute two piece you wore make sure to bring them they looked.." Asahi stopped mid sentence as he saw the blank look on your face  
"Love are you ok?" Asahi was quickly by your side with a comforting hand on your shoulder so you took a deep breath and let it out  
"You know I think I will pass this beach trip or I might just go in regular clothes"  
"Why the ocean is really good at this time and it's not like you don't know how to...oh" He turned your body to face him and lifted your chin with his thumb and index finger

"Hey love"  
"Yeah"  
"I know what you're thinking but you don't even know how sexy and stunning you looked in that swimsuit"  
"No I don't Asahi I am not skinny like the other girls so it doesn't look good just forget it ok I don't mind not swimming"  
"Hey can you not say that" his tone was soft yet a little harsh "I love your body I love your curves I love every inch of you, I really wish you could see yourself through my eyes because to me you're the most amazing person and I am so lucky to have you"  
"Thank you Asahi"  
"Now I won't force you into anything you won't feel comfortable in ok but I won't let you miss this beach trip you need to see your ace in action" Asahi winked at you which made you giggle  
"Of course I won't miss it I will pack some swimsuits but it will be a one piece and i will wear shorts ok?"  
" Whatever makes you comfortable love anything will look stunning on you" he gave you a quick kiss on the lips before you two continued your packing 

* * *


	38. Thinking about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another au of the merman fic and i put a little reference in the end if you get it i am sorry

* * *

It was yet another day in the ocean you lost track of the days after a month but you were sure that one of your crew members has been tracking that, these stuff didn't matter to you anymore because you were so close to being pissed off you haven't seen what you came to the sea for you haven't cought one of those creatures yet

It was another calm day at the ocean but you didn't care about it today

"Someone woke up on the bad side of the bed" kuroo your assistant said with a smirk on his face and so you rolled your eyes   
"I am not in the mood to talk kuroo"  
"C'mon you knew it is hard to find them so cheer up neko" you rolled your eyes again because of the nickname he told you

You were called neko by almost everyone because you were beautiful, your attitude and the fact that you can fight a man who's double your size and still win and so you decided to live on that name and call your ship nekoma

Of course everyone laughed at you when you said you're going to hunt one of the sea creatures but there were still people who wanted to follow you and see what you're doing and Kuroo was one of them and of course he brought some of his friends Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto

You weren't alot but the less people the better right at least you won't have to get so much food or so you thought because Kuroo and Bokuto have finished more than half the food now and that was a sign that you should start heading back soon but you haven't even seen a glimpse of what you want yet

"Hey hey hey good morning captain neko"  
"Good morning Bokuto"  
"Good morning y/n I was waiting for you to wake up"  
"Is it about what I think it is?"  
"About the food yes I noticed today that the food is almost over we need to head back there was a land on our way we can stop and get some more but we can't continue with our journey" a sigh of defeat left you Akaashi was right you have to start heading back   
"Kenma"  
"Yeah"  
"Change our direction let's start heading back" you and the rest helped with changing everything necessary on the ship to turn back even though you were very disappointed in your journey so far there was nothing you could do

Everyone will probably laugh at you for coming back empty handed but there was nothing you could do at this point you and your crew might suffer from hunger so you can't put them through this just because of a stupid dream you have

A black shinning tail, pointy ears, broad shoulders, long brown hair and his face you will never forget his face  
The time you almost drowned in the ocean few years ago you were saved by him, you knew what he was and that's why you were so determined to find him again to thank him for saving you that day

A dream or reality you will find him

The day passed quickly everyone was asleep leaving you alone, leaning on the edge of the front of the ship you sighed looking up at the sky then again to the ocean

Another calm day at the ocean another day of not getting what you wanted another day of wanting to see him

You leaned forward more trying to take in the smell of the salted water as much as you can but you might have leaned a little too much because next thing you knew you were in the very cold water moving your hands to pull yourself up to the surface

But as soon as your lungs got the air it needed when you reached the surface you felt something or rather someone a hand grabbing your leg and pulling you down

Your screams for help were loud enough to wake your whole crew who were too slow because you've been pulled down and you vision slowly turned to black

And the moment the bright shine of the sun hit your eyes and you started to look at your surroundings you noticed that you were no longer on your ship in fact you were laying on rocks

you slowly got up from where you were laying and started to look around and the moment you turned around your eyes widened

Mermen and many of them

They all had pointy ears and black shining tails, some of them busy talking together and the others were going into and out of the sea as if they were having a competition

Is this real?

"Oh she woke up Asahi" you heard someone say and then one started to swimming towards you

A black shinning tail, pointy ears, broad shoulders, long brown hair and his face the face that you'll never forget

"So you woke up?"  
"Am I dreaming or did I hit my head?"  
"I am sorry about pulling you by the way I just couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you again" blush took over his beautiful cheeks and a beautiful smile took over his lips

 _He wanted to see me? And he couldn't believe his eyes?_ You had so many thoughts at this moment but you got distracted by his chocolate brown eyes

"It's you right the one who saved me before?"  
"yeah it's me and I haven't stopped thinking about you since then"  
"M..me too finally I found you" Asahi chuckled which was like music to your ears  
"You found me"

* * *


	39. Glasses (headcanon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Asahi is struggling with his eyes  
> Warning: none

* * *

• you notice Asahi one day massaging his eyes really hard while he's working

•you thought it was weird since he just started working unlike the other days when he'd do it after few hours of working

•you started to get worried when his sighs got louder and when he suddenly rested his head on the desk

•"baby is everything ok?"  
"I don't know my eyes hurt a little and I can't seem to focus"  
"Maybe we should visit the doctor"

•boy he was so nervous

•even though he's old now doctors still make him a little nervous

•especially when it comes to the possibility of him having to wear glasses 

•but being a great partner to him you held his hand the whole way there and you were always with him

•and when he was told that he'll need glasses now you thought that your boyfriend would be upset but surprisingly he wasn't that much

•"I guess that's what I get for working until late hours" Asahi said chuckling

•you went with him to help him pick the glasses that suit him better

•you never thought your boyfriend would look even more hot until he put The glasses on

•"looks like you like that one I'll get it then"

•that didn't stop him from working til late hours though

* * *


	40. Street fighters headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: hq boys in a street fighter au  
> Warning: mention of bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my tumblr blog it's not an asahi x reader and idk if you'll like it but i'll post it anyway

* * *

**Asahi x Aone**

**•** A very scary team  
• VERY  
• You know that whoever is facing them both prays that they won't die on their hands  
• But they will never do such a thing  
• Asahi and Aone are both well aware of their power and their advantage so they know when to stop  
• They can control themselves really well and always make sure that they win without causing a fatal damage to their opponent  
• Aone stares at his opponent so hard that Asahi has to pull him away  
• They have tons of bruises on their body because who can't reach their faces attacks them on their ribs and sides  
• They both heal their wounds and bruises quickly after their match  
• If they were facing a strong opponent and it causes that one of them passes out the other is here to help him and take care of them until they wake up  
• Despite controlling themselves their punches mid match when they have the adrenaline running through their body is kinda deadly  
• They can knocked a tooth or more out no joke  
• But everyone is well aware that outside the ring they're one of the sweetest people you can meet

* * *

**Daichi x suga**

• You know Suga was the one who dragged him into this  
• He made it as a challenge first so Daichi had no room to say no  
• Unlike Asahi and Aone they're not a scary team but they're one of the strongest teams  
• I am sure Suga's pretty looks and Daichi's sweet smile will trick you because oh boy they're both beasts in the ring  
• Unlike Asahi and Aone they don't hold back they fight until their last breath  
• Bruises all over their bodies and faces  
• And they both help each other with it after their match  
• They're both in so much pain and have very sore bodies the next day but the win is worth it for them

* * *

**Tanaka x Nishinoya**

• Literally the craziest team you will ever see  
• Both pick up fights with others easily  
• They never NEVER hold back  
• Throwing punches everywhere without even caring  
• They probably lost few teeth  
• They never care about the bruises or the lain after it because the adrenaline makes up for it  
• Once they finish a fight they're quickly to want to get into the other one  
• No one's stopping them  
• Kiyoko is on their team cheering them and you can't convince me otherwise  
• And after each win they dedicate it to Kiyoko

* * *

**Hinata x Kagyama**

• A very chaotic team just like Nishinoya and Tanaka  
• Except that they tend to fight eachother too  
• If Hinata missed few punches Kagyama would be fuming   
• So they yell at each other  
• But they work together and protect each other as if their lives depends on it  
• Very fast reflexes and dodging the punches especially from Hinata  
• So they don't get that much bruises  
• They both think too much and try to use Hinata's hight to their advantage  
• And they do and it works

* * *

**Bokuto x kuroo**

• You know Bokuto is the muscle and Kuroo is the brain  
• Kuroo puts a strategy when they know who will they face and him and Bokuto go through their plan as they put it  
• They're a pretty strong team I mean look at them

Both tend to think really well too during the match  
• And just like Daichi and Suga they never hold back  
• And you know Kenma and Akaashi are waiting for them outside and cheering for them even though they're not very convinced about this idea  
• Bruises everywhere and I mean everywhere  
• They'd be leaning on each other berley standing up yet their grin won't leave their faces  
• When Akaashi scolds them about it they just laugh it off saying that it doesn't hurt

* * *


	41. Come cuddle with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are always the one clinging to Asahi but there are some days that it's the total opposite

* * *

[10:30 pm] is an ordinary time for you to be relaxing with your boyfriend and watching some anime you had on your list for the longest time 

It's also an ordinary time for your boyfriend to be working especially if he's creating a new clothing line and you to be begging for his attention only when it gets too late for him to be working 

So when he works late until after midnight you'd slowly wrap your arms over his shoulders giving him butterfly kisses on his face and you'd whisper to him that he should stop working and his body that one once stiff from working would slowly relax under your touch and he would surrender to your touch and words and will take your hand walk together to your room and cuddle, you'd play with his hair until he sleeps and you'd follow him right after

But today was different today Asahi was the one who had finished his job earlier while you were the one who was drowning in the work that was loaded on you because your co-workers knew you wouldn't say no to them 

[11:00pm] and you still hadn't took your eyes off of the laptop screen your hands hadn't left the keyboard and you sighing didn't stop but that was it for Asahi

He walked from where he was to the couch to where you were sitting currently his hands touched your shoulders gently but it still caused you to shake a bit from the sudden contact 

"Hey baby aren't you tired yet?" His voice was low and sweet and it brought some sense of relaxation to you

"I still have to work more babe" you said not breaking contact from the computer's screen you heard Asahi sight above you  
"But love it's eleven already and you've been working since six pm"  
"I know Asahi but I really have to make this just go to bed and I'll join you later ok"

You could see Asahi pout through the screen so you turned to face him he had a soft look on his eyes yet you can definitely tell that he was tired and that his eyes can't wait to relax, he had his hair down perfectly framing his beautiful face 

"But I want to cuddle with you" never in your life had you thought that you might fall in love with Asahi all over again and never in your life had you thought that the butterflies in your stomach would go so wild for him again and you never thought that a simple sentence like that from him will cause all of it to happen

"Ok I'll turn off my laptop and we can cuddle but will you help me with my night routine first"  
"Of course" 

The smiles that were on both your faces and the way you looked at each other was worth taking a photograph of because it showed the amount of love you both have to the other and the amount of love you're willing to give to the other

As you closed your laptop and put it aside Asahi took your hand and took you to the bathroom where you started taking care of removing your make up and putting the moisturizers and the other things you put on your face while he took care of gently brushing through your hair and applying the products needed for it

You then walked together to your room where you changed into a cute pj set which were Asahi's favorite and you both lay on your bed

You decided to go for your and Asahi's favorite cuddling position which is you two facing each other with you laying your head on his chest right above his heart where you can hear his heart beating faster for you matching the beating of your heart

Another sign of love

His hand found its way to wrap around your waist comfortably for the two of you a thing you loved alot about this cuddling position because it made you feel so much safer 

His other hand brushed through your hair massaging your scalb making your stiff body relax even more by each touch from him 

His head relaxed on top of yours taking in your scent as you took in his with a deep breath 

Your heart started to match his slowing down minute by minute until it was calmer than before his hand slowly moving now than before until it stopped he pulled you closer to him before going into a deep sleeping and you joining him right after

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the new aot episode :(


	42. An accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: a request from Tumblr of how ill Asahi react if he knew you had an accident

* * *

• your parents knew about your accident but decided to not tell your boyfriend  
• for obvious reasons  
• you had fallen off a high place and hit your head pretty hard that it left you unconscious  
• it wasn't harmful you just needed stitches but of course your parents freaked out a little  
• it wasn't until you woke up that they decided to call Asahi and tell him about the accident  
• and poor boy's face turned white when he got the call  
• the volleyball team thought that someone had died  
• and to Asahi the call meant that you almost died even from a simple fall  
• he took a moment to breath ,still shaking he asked Daichi and the coach to leave the practice early to go see you  
• and of course they said yes and that they will come soon too  
• Asahi tried to calm himself down to not make you worry with every possible way drawing kanji on his palm, imagining the worst scenario he was put in but he thought that this was the worst yet  
• because he could have lost you  
• when he reached the hospital he greeted your parents and they lead him to your room  
• you were wide a wake with a smile on your face as soon as you saw him on the door  
• Asahi walked to you quickly hugging you so tight as if he let you go he would lose you and you couldn't help but hug back and feel guilty for making your boyfriend go through this  
• you soon heard sniffs coming from him he pulled away, wiping away his tears before cupping your face  
• "y/n don't ever think of leaving me"  
• "I will never leave you Asahi"

* * *


	43. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to do something for the longest time and you finally had time to do it

* * *

You were so nervous about it but you took way too long to think it through you listed the pros, cons and what could go wrong you read it too many times and you watched too many videos that made you technically a pro now

You got all the things needed the day before and now you were ready

But as you were about to start the door unlocked and your husband walked in

"Oh love your back early" you gave him a quick kiss on the lips  
"Yeah I finished earlier today on purpose because I wanted to spend time with my lovely wife" Asahi held you closer from your waist and gave you another kiss but more passionate this time and it left you two gasping for air

"So what do you want to do today?" Asahi asked as he placed a kiss on your cheeks and jaw between each word said which made you giggle  
"I was actually planning to dye my hair and cut it a little I was planning to let it be a surprise but since you're back early do you want to come and help me" you wrapped you arms around his neck while playing with his hair  
"Yeah I'd love to help you"  
"Yay" you screamed as you jumped on him it was so sudden that Asahi almost dropped you  
"Lead the way to the bathroom Asahi" he smiled shaking his head as he took careful steps to the bathroom

As you reached the bathroom he put you down on your feet, you two looked around at everything you had prepared before the scissors, gloves, the dye and your brush

You took a deep breath and reached for the scissors Asahi followed your steps with his eyes until you shoved the scissors in front of him which caused him to jump a little

"Cut my hair"  
"Huh why me? I only wanted to help with the dye"  
"But I won't be able to reach the back and I will ruin it don't worry I will guide you"  
"B..but what if I ruined it?" Asahi took the scissors from your hands slowly  
"You won't ruin it baby I believe in you"

You both took a deep breath because you were so scared  
Asahi was scared that he would ruin your hair  
And you were scared because you're doing mass changes to your hair  
But Asahi was delicate with your hair and so careful measuring the length you want to cute your hair to and careful not to make it any shorter

And once you saw the result you attacked him with hugs and kisses because it turned out more perfect than you ever imagined

And now for the dye you decided that each of you would take a half and work with it and while Asahi was taking part of his half he showered you with kisses on the cheek and your giggles could be heard from the bathroom a sign of love and happiness

Asahi insisted to take care of your hair so washed it gently massaging your scalb with the shampoo and conditioner after getting all the dye out of your hair

He then took the hair dryer and started brushing your hair until it was done he looked at you with a smile on his face  
"Wow you look amazing"  
"Really do you like it?"  
"I love it and I love you"

Asahi closed the gap between you two in a sweet and short kiss he looked in your eyes then quickly closed the gap again going all in this time it was passionate and it made you feel needy for it, you broke apart hungry for air but Asahi didn't stop he started kissing your jaw and moving to your neck  
"Asahi" you whispered in his ear loving the feeling of his lips and his warm breath on your neck  
"How about we go make a baby or two?" The question made you giggle and Asahi took it as a yes so he carried you with your legs wrapped around his torso and your hands wrapped around his neck and be took you to your bedroom

* * *


	44. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sing fic from the song shiver

* * *

"Smile" 

A camera click followed by a hit of flash and a "sorry" came out as a whisper followed by a giggle that was like music to your ears

Your feet were touching the water the sunset was right behind you and with the way your hair was moving along with the wind and the smile on your face Asahi couldn't help but ask to take a picture of you because he wanted to save that memory along with more different memories before and more to come

"Now your turn" you ran to him and snitched his phone away from his hand, you admired how ethereal he looked with the sunset his hair his outfit his small smile and the love he had in his eyes for you

And you wished you could have frozen this moment forever

A sigh has left your mouth when you took the next photo in your hand it was a polaroid from the same day you were leaning on his chest and you had your arms wrapped around him and he had his free arm holding you close to him with grins and much love on both your faces

You wish for this day to come back

You wished for both of you to stay this happy

You wished for his passionate kisses again, for his surprising hugs, for his smile, his laugh, you wished for your cuddles again

You wished to feel his touch again

But you both made bad choices 

Said the wrong words in the heat of the moment

Cried all night

Slept in different places

Stopped talking for days which turned into weeks

Hurt each other more than you loved each other

So you agreed to break up

Gathering your things and moving out your stuff was one of the hardest thing to do or so you thought

The last hug, the last touch, the what happened to us, the last goodbye, and the last tears you spilt for each other

That was the hardest part

Even after years from your break up you still cry when you see your memories with Asahi, you still feel sad when you see him happy with his partner, and even though you have moved on with another one you still think about Asahi

And that's cheating you know but Asahi was the love of your life but you ruined it

You wished you could leave him for Asahi  
You wished you could take back the bad choices  
You wished you could take back the wrong words  
You wished you could take back the fights and the tears  
You wished you could be happy with Asahi again

And he wishes the same

But this was life there was no gene to make your wishes come true   
This is life and you have to continue on living with regret

* * *


	45. A secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping secrets is a little hard

* * *

You were like an open book to everyone and not in a you tell anyone you meet everything about you it's just that you didn't have much to hide

Your friends made you feel comfortable with sharing your interests with them and you made sure to know what they like too

So your friends knew what they should know about you and you never thought of hiding secrets from them

That was until you started dating your one of your best friends Asahi Azumane

It's not like you didn't want Sugawara, Daichi or Kiyoko to know that you finally started dating Asahi I mean Suga has been teasing you two since highschool so after three years now that you have finally dated he'd be happy both of them would be happy for you

But you two were still unsure about everything it just started two weeks ago so you both agreed to see how will it go before telling your friends

And even though it's been two weeks but it was so hard to hide what's going on between you Asahi because well first you were living with him along with Suga, Daichi and Kiyoko  
And because you found it very hard to not have Asahi's arms around whether it was both his arms around your waist or an arm on your shoulder or his hand holding yours so gently

It's all because of that picnic first date when you spent it cuddling and looking at the stars you were always missing Asahi's touch and it was also because of that first date that you fell in with Asahi

But of course you didn't tell Asahi that because who would tell someone they just had their first date with that you love him even if he was your friend for several years

You found yourself blushing whenever Asahi looks at you, staring at Asahi for way too long especially when he laughs or smiles or when he starts to talk about his studies

And you found Asahi staring at you too, blushing when he gets caught, he started to sit closer next to you, helping you in anything and everything and trying to get as much alone time with you as he can

So you were spending more time together than you used before and of course that won't get past your other friends especially Sugawara but you two were too in love to notice that your friends started to notice the blushing, the lingering touches and the staring

"I think we have to say something can't you guys see how they act around each other now they changed I am calling it they're dating"  
"It's obvious Suga I know but just let them be and they will tell us when they're ready"  
"I agree with Daichi we're all grown up so let them tell us when they're ready"  
"Well I don't agree with both of you I think they're stupid for hiding it especially if they're going to be so obvious like that you know what I'll follow them"  
"Suga no" Daichi and Kiyoko shouted at the same time which got your attention

You were at your room getting ready for your coffee date with Asahi when you heard two of your friends shouting at Suga so you shook your head and went out to see what was happening

"Suga what did you do this time?"  
"Nothing y/n they were just mad at me for being right as usual, wow y/n you look stunning today are you going out somewhere special like a date" Suga raised his eyebrows at you with a smirk on his face you thought it was a little weird looking at the way he looked at you but it's Suga he loves teasing you

You noticed that Daichi and Kiyoko rolled their eyes at Suga before complimenting you as well  
"I am just going to meet some friends that's it"  
"Friends wow they must be very special then since you got dressed up for them"

(I'll let you imagine the outfit you want to wear to a coffee date with Asahi🤭)

"N..no what do you mean I am dressed up like how I always do baka" you felt your face heat up so you turned around quickly and walked to your room leaving your three friends laughing

Just as soon as you went in your room Asahi walked out of his room all dressed up too  
"Wow Asahi you're dressed up too are you going out together or what" Asahi's eyes widened but when Suga felt his friend get tense he chuckled "oh I was just joking well it's only fair that who studies fashion to always look good because if you didn't then you're not doing good with your studying" Suga kept on chuckling and Asahi nervously giggled while Daichi had enough of it  
"Suge I think you should just stop talking"  
"Daichi mean"

Just then you walked out of your room  
"Hey Asahi I am ready let's go" you froze when you finished that sentence and saw your friends' eyes on you "he offered to walk me there since it's near where he's going"  
"Yeah yeah let's go y/n you'll be late" Asahi then unconsciously held your hand and intertwined your fingers together  
"Did you think they suspected anything?" You whispered to him  
"No I don't think so"

But you were wrong because your three friends cought your fingers intertwined  
"Let's go follow them"  
"Yes Daichi let's go, Kiyoko you're coming"  
"Of course let's go catch them"

  
You were walking hand in hand with Asahi appreciating being so close to him you kept walking in silence appreciating each other's presences

You reached the cute cafe that Asahi hasn't stopped talking about how much you'll love it and he was right you loved it

You both ordered and sat across of each other hands intertwined on the table and you were both staring at each other lovingly

"Hey y/n"  
"Yes Asahi"  
"I want to tell you something but don't interrupt me because I might not be able to have the courage say it again y/n I love you I want to hold you all the time I want to be able yo be close to you to cuddle with you until we sleep y/n let's go tell everyone about our relationship I want you to be my girlfriend"  
"I thought I was the only one who thought of that Asahi I would love to be your girlfriend" your smile matched Asahi's as both of you leaned forward and your lips met midway in a sweet kiss

"So you are dating" Suga's scream got everyone's attention in the cafe while Daichi kept apologizing to everyone there for what Suga did and the cafe date ended up being a friends go out or to be exact a questioning from Suga about your relationship

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making a part two and possibly publish it tomorrow


	46. A secret (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the last oneshot it's basically how you and Asahi got together

* * *

Living with your friends is a blessing but at the same time sometimes you wish for some peace or alone time but being five in the place makes it a little hard

For example Suga and Asahi stay up late at night doing some projects they have, Daichi sleeps early kicking Suga out of the room and sharing a room with Kiyoko makes it more hard to get some alone time and Asahi was the only one with his own room because he's the one that needs more space

You're not complaining you love your friends so much and without them you'd be a mess but sometimes you needed time to be by yourself

And today was your lucky day because Suga and Daichi were going out together and Kiyoko was going out with Tanaka and Asahi was going to work late in his university's work shop so you had the place all to yourself

So you decided to make yourself some noodles and play some youtube videos to entertain yourself after eating you decided to play music as loud as you can without having the neighbors complaining

you started to sing along as loud as you can moving around the place pretending that the remote control was your mic

Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you

I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby, can't you see there's nothing else for me to do?  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

You kept moving around until you were in front of a picture of Asahi it was taken of him by you on his graduation day you stared at it memories of you trying to confess to him countless of times and failing each time and then him talking about how people are taking a like of him more especially girls who aren't afraid of him because of how he looked made you realize that you never stood a chance with him against anyone around him so you turned around and started singing from the top of your lungs as if Asahi was standing right in front of you

But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

You didn't realize that as you were singing the previous part that Asahi had came in and when he saw you like that he watched in amusement looking at how adorable you looked moving around and singing with such passion and he started singing the next part with you with a grin on his face and you felt your face heat up quickly when you saw him but the way he walked to you and started to sing with his deep voice holding your hand gently into his and wrapping his other arm around your waist made you forget your embarrassment 

My head is sayin', "Fool, forget him"  
My heart is sayin', "Don't let go  
Hold on to the end", that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

As the last part played Asahi span you around and leaned forward causing you to lean back getting closer to the ground but his hand on your back made you feel safe your faces got closer to each other your eyes locked and you felt your body heat up especially where his skin met yours the grin that was once on Asahi's face vanished and he had a rather serious expression your heart was beating like crazy and your mind wasn't giving you a break you don't know when or how but you gave in to your heart and brain and leaned forward closing the little gap Asahi made between you two

You straighten up holding Asahi face between your hands as Asahi's hands went everywhere on your body drawing you closer and closer

For a moment you forget everything you forgot who you were to Asahi and how you never stood a chance you forgot that he was your best friend for years and you forgot how to breath so you pulled away gasping for air and as realization hit you you were quickly to push him away

"I am sorry I am so sorry Asahi I don't know what came over me" if you weren't blushing before you were now you wished that you could dissapeare forever it's not like he's only your best friend he is your roommate you will have to see him and remember the embarrassment that you made yourself be but as you were overthinking and apologizing non stop Asahi took closer steps to you holding both your hands in his giant ones

"Y/n don't apologise I loved it and I like you for a while actually but I didn't think you could like me back"  
"Are you kidding me? I have liked you for a while and I thought you wouldn't like me back" Asahi laughed at your words and so did you, you had wasted so many years not telling your true feelings to each other out of fear but if you had you would have been in a long relationship now

"So Asahi how about we try dating and if we're sure that everything will work out we tell the guys"  
"Sure y/n that's a good idea so it's a secret"  
"It's a secret"

* * *


	47. Morning sun (Valentine's special)

* * *

Having to witness Valentine's day on a school day wasn't good especially because you're single

Love letters, chocolate boxes, confessions by the water fountain, cute couples talking laughing and kissing name anything that could happen and you'll see it 

You hated that day so much just because you weren't brave enough to confess to your crush Asahi Azumane

Even though your best friend and neighbor Ennoshita told you to go for it and that you should do it before anyone does it

You have never actually had a decent conversation with Asahi you only saw him play and interact with his team when you were waiting for Ennoshita to finish his practice and from that only you knew he was a nice guy very opposite from what the rumors say and that's how you started having your crush

After that whenever Asahi saw you in school he would smile or wave and it made your heart beat so damn fast

You were never the one who cared about romance but ever since that day you saw Asahi everything changed, you found your face heat up whenever you think about him and his smile, your heart would be so fast as if you ran a marathon whenever Ennoshita mentions him, and you would feel like your flying when he waves and smiles at you

You found yourself thinking about him more than you should daydreaming in the middle of the day about Asahi with different hairstyles or how would it feel if you were hugged by him or that he could maybe likes you and confesses to you but you would always remind yourself to live in reality and quit the daydreaming

You weren't going to do anything about it anyway

"Y/n see he's already getting a confession you need to do something" you were brought back to reality by Ennoshita who was pointing at Asahi, Asahi was standing red faced bowing and apologizing before walking away  
"Looks like he rejected them though y/n quit being a coward and do something you really like him and I know if Asahi san liked you too he will make you happy" you continued to walk side by side with Ennoshita until you reached the lockers to change your shoes

"Key word if he liked me Ennoshita you said it I might make a joke out of myself" you both put your shoes on and closed your lockers walking to your first class together  
"But you don't know each other that well it won't be a problem you will forget about it"  
"But that's the problem I don't know him and I have a stupid big crush on him wouldn't he find me weird"  
"You want to make this impossible don't you"  
"Ennoshita I don't compare to anyone that confesses to Asahi and he can do better than me so just let this go ok" 

Ennoshita sighed and rolled his eyes just then you saw Asahi walk ahead of you but he turned around and smiled to you and Ennoshita you smiled back politely but when you turned to Ennoshita he was no more near you in fact he was with Asahi talking to him which assumed it was about volleyball but then Ennoshita pointed at you and Asahi looked with a hint of blush on his cheeks and ears then nodded and walked away

And your anxiety started kicking in, why would Ennoshita point at you, why would Asahi blush was this about volleyball or worse?

But your thoughts and fear came true when Ennoshita walked back to you saying "you're meeting Asahi-san after class so prepare something for him"  
"Huh Ennoshita what did you do?" you raised your voice grabbing everyone's attention you felt your face heat up   
"I told Asahi-san that you wanted to talk to him after school near the volleyball court so prepare yourself" you hid your face with your hands mumbling "i hate you" you Ennoshita only to me met with a chuckle from the boy "c'mon we'll be late for class"

You couldn't concentrate for the rest of your day your body was filled with anxiety and thoughts and fear  
You kept spacing out playing million different scenarios of how can this go   
And even though today was a sunny and beautiful day you couldn't enjoy it at all  
Your stomach started to hurt so bad as soon as you heard the bell the announced the end of the school day and you shot out of your seat making everybody look at you again and causing you to blush from embarrassment

You started gathering your stuff when Ennoshita walked to your desk  
"Someone's nervous"  
"What do you think?" You glared at him before gathering the rest of your stuff and putting it in your bag  
"I think it will be great just go say I like you Asahi-san and that's it" 

You walked with Ennoshita to the volleyball court each step you took made your heart pound faster and faster and when you got close you felt as if the air around you had dissapeared leaving you suffocating you were about to run away and not do it and just apologise for Asahi the next day saying that Ennoshita forced you or anything that would have been a good plan for now if Asahi hadn't already saw you and waved

Ennoshita patted your back saying good luck before walking away

You took closer steps to Asahi and so did he until you two met leaving a decent space between you two

"Hey y/n"  
"Hi Asahi-san" you both were blushing and you thought you were about to die from how nervous you were  
"Ennoshita said you wanted to talk to me"  
"Yeah umm" you were playing with your fingers a sign of nervousness and looking anywhere but Asahi's face but you took a deep breath and looked at him you were speachless for a moment the sun behind Asahi made him look like an angel or a like a literal sun his smile made him even better that's when a moment of courage hit you so you looked at Asahi's eyes and began to confess  
"Asahi-san I really like you can you be my morning sun?" You felt your face heat up so fast and Asahi's face and ears had a rather deep shade of red 

You both went silent for a moment and you started to regret what you said cursing yourself on how silly and childish that was my morning sun really

But Asahi smiled or more like grinned it took you by surprise and it made you blush a deeper shade of pink  
"That's really clever it's because of my name right" you nodded shyly smiling a little his smile was contagious   
"I like you too y/n and I would love to be your morning sun how about we grab something after practice is that ok"  
"mm yeah it's ok" you still couldn't form words because you couldn't believe he accepted your confession but then he surprised you with a kiss on the cheek before running inside the gym

Maybe valentine's day isn't bad after all

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine's day❤️


	48. The firsts

* * *

Being in a relationship with Asahi was the best he was so loving, caring and everything you wanted in a partner he was so understanding that your friends were envying you for that

It helped that you both had the same personality so you understood each other so well you were both a little insecure at times, shy when surrounded by different people but Asahi was better in handling this than you you both were great help for each other in anxiety attacks or on your bad days or even in encouraging each other

And because of that you already knew that you were in love with Asahi Azumane  
,you hated when people looked at you suspiciously because of Asahi's looks and so you agreed on no pda in front of strangers

That's for the best for both of you

And that's why you two really appreciate your alone time always filled with cuddles and forehead kisses, fingers intertwined, calming breaths even though it doesn't come so often because you were both still shy around each other and because Asahi has intense training because of the nationals

today you two had planned for a date, finally a weekend when Asahi didn't have to train until he can't walk anymore and so he was quick to ask you on a date since you two haven't probably sat together for the past two weeks and even though you said you understand Asahi insisted on making it up to you with a surprise date

But when you wake up and saw the grey sky out of your window you felt like crying all you wanted was to spend time with Asahi and even the universe was against it

Letting out a heavy sigh you closed the curtain and threw yourself on the bed feeling the vibration of your phone you picked it up wiping the tears that formed in your eyes before you picked up

"Hey Asahi" your voice was low a sign that you were upset and Asahi picked up on it immediately  
"y/n don't be upset please a couple of clouds won't ruin our date ok get ready on the same time ok pumpkin"  
"Ok Asahi I am looking forward to it"  
"Me too"  
"Now smile and go eat your breakfast ok"

The way he makes your mood better immediately was ridiculous

Now you had to go through your day looking at the clock all the time counting the hours left before meeting Asahi

When the time has came you started to get dressed for your date you decided on the outfit after trying multiple ones and looked at yourself one more time in the mirror

You did your hair the way you wanted it and your makeup ~~if you want to wear it~~ and as soon as you were done Asahi was already knocking on your door

"Hi Asahi"  
"Y/n wow you look amazing"  
"You don't look bad yourself"  
"Since it's raining I hope you don't mind if we took our date to my room since we can't go on a picnic"  
"It's fine but you could have told me to come to your house you didn't have to come here"  
"I wouldn't let you walk alone in the rain besides I have always wanted to walk with you under the same umbrella"  
"Asahi you're so cute let's go"

It was cold even though the rain had calmed down a little but it was still raining the two of you didn't care though because you were warm from the presence of each other and soon the hands that were brushing shyly were now intertwines together giving you two extra warmth

The small conversations made the walk end rather quickly and now Asahi was opening his door for you both to go in

As soon as you went in you were met with Asahi's mother ready to leave  
"Oh hi I am glad I could see you before I leave y/n"  
"Mom where are you going?"  
"They called me from work there were few problems so I will probably be late today so have fun you two but not so much" Asahi's mom closed the door behind her leaving you two blushing

"So i have prepared a surprise for you but it's in my bedroom I could take it here in the living room if you want I just didn't know that no one will be here and I thought it would be better if we weren't interrupted but if you will feel uncomfortable I can-" you realized that Asahi had been rumbling and worrying so much so you held his hand  
"Asahi it's fine I am not uncomfortable take me to your room"  
"Ok" Asahi smiled at you and squeezed your hand then walked to his room and you followed behind not letting go of his hand

"I hope you like it" when Asahi stepped aside you saw that he had made a little fort using blankets, pillows and it had little lights   
"Oh my god Asahi this is beautiful"  
"You liked it?"  
"I love it" you wrapped your arms around Asahi's neck smiling before giving him a kiss on his cheek

You cuddled next to Asahi feeling so comfortable from the pillows and the way he held you, you both started eating snacks as you watched the movie Asahi has prepared and while you were eating and cuddling Asahi's hand brushed against your side which caused you to giggle and flinch

"You're ticklish?" Asahi looked at you with a smirk on his face and you feared what he was thinking  
"Yes but-" he didn't let you continue your sentence and his hands started to tickle you for everywhere you started to giggle loudly while trying to remove Asahi's hands from you but no use he was more stronger and you were busy trying to control your laughter

But Asahi has stopped and you could now open your eyes you saw Asahi on top of you his hands were next to your face supporting him and the way he looked at you and had his face close to yours made you blush  
"I love your laugh so much" Asahi whispered enough for you to hear blushing as well  
"And I love you Asahi" you whispered quickly without thinking but before you could say anything else Asahi smiled at you getting even closer whispering the same words you said "I love you too y/n" the blush on your face soon turned into a deep shade but you couldn't mind it because your lips were now connected in a way you never kissed before this was different so different from the shy kisses you always give each other and the movie was long forgotten unlike this night that you two will never forget

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from the dead lmao  
> Sorry for not posting lately but I didn't have any motive to write but i had this thought two days ago and thought why not  
> I have a couple of requests i think i will do them but as soon as I finish my finals as they start next week  
> Wish me luck and thank you for leaving likes and comments here❤️


End file.
